Titanes de hielo
by Michiru14
Summary: Había nacido para rellenar un hueco vacío, lo que lo convertía en alguien de naturaleza complaciente, pero cuando el corazón va en contra del espíritu, incluso el guerrero más puro puede corromperse. Trunks lo sabía, Bra lo sabía, pero él todavía no estaba preparado para admitir que su deseo más humano y animal era tener a la pequeña hermana de su mejor amigo. Oneshot (Bra x Goten)


**N.A: **no mucho que decir o aconsejar al respecto, pero a quien se atreva a leerlo espero que tenga infinita paciencia, porque ni es corto ni tampoco muy ameno (o al menos esa impresión me ha dado al releerlo). Es sobre una de mis parejas favoritas, Bra x Goten, aunque se centra más en Goten que en su conjunto en sí. Espero que no os resulte insoportablemente aburrido, y si llegáis al final, guau, creo que merecéis un buen trozo de chocolate como premio, porque son 57 páginas de word.

Para los que sigan Instinto Animal, que sepan que esto solo es un pequeño descanso entre capítulo y capítulo. La otra historia, por supuesto, sigue en pie y en las últimas.

¡Me excuso en que es mi primer oneshot de Dragon Ball (el cual no me perteneces, porque su autor es Akira Toriyama y demás)

¡Nos leemos!

**Titanes de hielo**

**1**

Él había nacido para complacer. La palabra servir nunca había sido tan literal en una persona, ya fuera para alguien que se dedicaba profesionalmente o para cualquiera con una predisposición innata a ello. Si debía catalogarse de alguna manera, él entraba en el grupo de los segundos. Eso, o quizá formaba parte de una nueva categoría; no había nacido para ello, sino por ello.

Lo que significaba que siempre sería _algo _de _alguien_, nunca _algo _de _sí mismo. _

Segundo hijo del Salvador del Universo, consolidado y concebido para ocupar el puesto de su padre una vez este hubiera muerto. Un hueco vacío que debía ser llenado con un cuerpo que no alcanzaría jamás el amor que todos le tenían al padre, pero que era mejor que nada, porque cuando lo veían, podían ver un pequeño Goku en potencia pero no en posibilidades. _Él_, el Héroe, el Importante, había estado allí y había dejado un regalo de despedida para que todos pudieran recordar que se había ido, pero también que siempre había estado allí. Un hueco vacío llenado a la fuerza. Un mal sustituto. Un vago consuelo. Cobre cuando podrían tener oro.

Eso era Goten.

Y siempre lo había sabido.

Pero, ¿para qué preocuparse por él cuando Gohan, el perfecto intelectual, guerrero y hombre ya estaba allí? Amaba a su hermano con una intensidad casi divina, pero de la misma manera también podía llegar a odiarlo, porque sus esfuerzos siempre quedaban ennegrecidos por los logros del hermano mayor, enmohecidos y sin valor. Videl lo había elegido a él, y aunque Goten solo tenía once años, ya pensaba en gritar "¡yo me opongo!" el día de su boda. No lo hizo, porque ver a su hermano envuelto por esa timidez que le hacía tartamudear mientras esperaba a su futura mujer en el altar, hizo que lo amara todavía más.

Videl estaba preciosa. El corte de pelo le sentaba bien, aunque Gohan no pareció darse cuenta de ello. Había muchas cosas de las que nadie, excepto Goten, se daba cuenta. Como él solo era un hueco vacío podía permitirse ser más observador que los demás, y eso hacía que supiera más que nadie, pero también hacía que se lo callara porque eran cosas que alguien que ha nacido para complacer no debe decir: sabía que Bulma y Vegeta estaban pasando por su mejor momento, porque si bien el Dr. Brief había muerto, eso solo consiguió unir a la pareja en un arrebato de consuelo inesperado por parte del príncipe, y sabía también que a Trunks le ponía de los nervios la nueva actitud de sus padres.

Aunque sabía todo eso, no esperaba que desembocara en un nuevo embarazo un año después.

Ella nació y Goten fue a verla. No esperaba mucho de la criatura, porque desde el nacimiento de Pan sabía bien lo que les esperaba a quienes se encariñaban demasiado; pañales, biberones y noches de insomnio. Conocía a Trunks como alma gemela suya que era, una extensión más de sí mismo, y sabía que en cuanto pusiera un pie en esa casa para ver a la pequeña, lo obligaría a cambiarla, a limpiarla y a hacer con ella todo lo que él debía hacer y no quería hacer como hermano mayor. Y él, por supuesto, accedería porque había nacido para complacer, y también porque era el _algo_ de Trunks, no el _algo_ de sí mismo.

_ Hijo de..._

_ Hermano de..._

_ Amigo de... _

Goten odiaba la preposición _de_ y todo lo que ella implicaba, porque no le permitía ser _algo_ para sí mismo. Trunks decía que era estúpido por pensar solo en los demás y no en sí mismo, pero cuando, remotamente, se enfadaba y se negaba a cumplir las exigencias de su amigo para, por una vez, hacer algo que él quisiera hacer, Trunks lo llamaba egoísta. Lo amaba, pero podía ser insoportablemente manipulador. En esas ocasiones, cuando Goten cedía —porque siempre lo hacía—, se sentía tonto. Cuando intentaba hacer algo para sí mismo descubría que sin los demás no sabía qué hacer. Nacido y criado para los demás, sin ellos no era nada. Así que seguía complaciendo, porque esa era su manera de existir. Porque sin ayudar, no dejaba marca, nadie se acordaba de él, no era autónomo, no era nada.

Definición de Goten: parásito que se alimenta de la alegría de los demás, incapaz de generar la propia.

Así se sentía, o así lo haría si no fuera porque no existía para sí mismo.

**2**

Ella era una chiquilla con el optimismo y la vitalidad de su madre, su pasión por todo lo que hacía, y también con remotos brotes del carácter de su padre. La conocía desde que Trunks la obligaba a cambiarle los pañales, y crecía entre sus brazos serviles más que en los de su propio hermano. Nunca había visto a nadie ponerse tan contento de verlo a él, y solo a él, no a Trunks, no a Gohan, no a Goku, ni siquiera a Pan, la que se había convertido en su amiga y compañera de juegos y a la que Goten llevaba regularmente a casa de Bulma para jugar. La pequeña Bra lo seguía a él, y no jugaba a ningún juego con Pan a no ser que él estuviera presente, a no ser que él fuera el príncipe que salvaba a la princesa cuando estaba en apuros. Se ponía a gritar cuando Trunks intentaba ocupar su lugar, hiriendo el orgullo de su hermano y subiendo su autoestima por las nubes, algo que le venía muy bien aunque nunca lo dejara ver.

No tardó en hacerse adicto a esos gestos cariñosos, a esa inocencia, a esa sonrisa siempre que lo veía aparecer, a esos abrazos, a esas palabras tan dulces...

**3**

—No lo entiendo... —ese día, Trunks ya estaba agotado. Estudiar para entrar en la universidad deseada nunca había sido tan duro, y no porque le supusiera algún problema intelectual, sino porque no era lo que realmente deseaba. Si Goten estaba atrapado en una espiral de expectativas inexistentes porque nadie tenía ninguna clase de esperanza puesta en él, en su sombra, a Trunks le pasaba lo contrario. Demasiadas expectativas, demasiadas aspiraciones para alcanzar lugares que, a una edad en la que solo se quería experimentar y hacer travesuras, no eran aptos ni bien recibidos por adolescentes como él, de ya dieciocho años.

Había luchado por ese día de descanso desde que había terminado los finales y había empezado con los primarios para la entrada, cosa que, puestos a ser sinceros, ni siquiera tenía por qué pasar para conseguir un buen puesto donde le viniera en gana. Pero si Bulma era tolerante, Vegeta no lo era tanto, y su disciplina contagiaba a su madre cuando decía que, si quería conseguir algo, más le valía pelear por ello. En cualquier caso, Trunks estaba agotado intelectualmente, y lo último en lo que había pensado era en llevar a su hermana pequeña al cine para ver una película de dibujos animados que se le había antojado. Como siempre, las expectativas no alcanzadas para Vegeta lo arrastraron a obedecer, tal vez por vergüenza, tal vez por remordimientos al pensar que no había estado a la altura... y quizá nunca lo estaría.

—No lo entiendo, ¿qué está haciendo Goten aquí? —Trunks se rió con la mano de Bra entre sus dedos cuando la pequeña señaló a su amigo de la infancia mientras salía del cine. Una chica que él conocía de pasada le abrazaba el brazo y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Goten parecía divertido por alguna ocurrencia que, a juzgar por la clase de chicas con las que él solía salir, no tendría mucha lógica.

—Tiene una cita con su novia —le aclaró Trunks. La mano de la pequeña de cuatro años le apretó los dedos con su característica fuerza. Su ceño se arrugó, viva imagen de su padre.

—Pensaba que Goten iba a ser mi novio —dijo con una inocencia que solo consiguió hacerle reír con fuerza.

—Tú no puedes ser la novia de Goten, Bra.

—¿Por qué no? Yo soy más guapa que ella, y tengo vestidos más bonitos —le aseguró—. ¿A que sí?

—A los chicos de la edad de Goten y la mía no le interesan los vestidos o las caritas bonitas —Trunks sonrió de una manera picara y, a espaldas de su hermana, hizo un gesto obsceno en referencia al pecho femenino.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Eres demasiado pequeña como para entenderlo.

Pero Bra no pensaba quedarse con la duda, y cuando su hermano tiró de ella para entrar en el cine, la pequeña se soltó de un tirón y corrió en pos de Goten adentrándose entre la muchedumbre, recogiéndose el vestido nuevo para no ensuciárselo. Se toqueteó el pelo recogido en un moño en lo alto de su cabeza para asegurarse de que estaba bien puesto, y se situó al lado del chico para tirar de sus pantalones y atraer su atención. Él la miró, y la sonrisa que mantenía por las ocurrencias de su novia se amplió.

—¡Princesa! —la llamó tal y como había aprendido a hacerlo de tanto jugar con ella a princesas y príncipes encantados. La niña puso los brazos en jarras. Dirigió una mirada recriminatoria a la chica que le sonreía y otra más dulce a él, aunque igual de enfadada.

—¿Quién es esa chica? —preguntó—. No es tu novia, ¿verdad? Porque tu novia soy yo —Lo afirmó con una seguridad que solo pudo sonar adorable, incluso para la muchacha en cuestión, que se agachó frente a la pequeña con la viva imagen de la alegría. Sus pechos, muy voluminosos, tanto que a Bra le recordaron los de su propia madre, se remarcaron frente a ella.

—Tú debes de ser la princesa Bra, ¿verdad? He oído hablar mucho de ti. ¡Eres tan bonita como Goten me había dicho!

Aunque debía sentirse halagada por el cumplido, un puchero apareció amenazando con algo más que dejar salir las lágrimas. Los pechos de la chica, que parecían cada vez más voluptuosos, solo consiguieron ensombrecer sus ojos azules. Bra era una niña lista, y entendía muy bien las cosas. Demasiado bien. Trunks apareció cuando ya era tarde. Los dos jóvenes se saludaron con la jovialidad de siempre, y la novia de Goten se presentó con admiración a su hermano. Las carantoñas de Bra aumentaron al descubrir lo amable que era la joven, y también al ver como Trunks desviaba los ojos hacia su escote de manera instintiva, cuando ella no miraba y haciendo un poder por desviarlos cuanto antes, guiado como una polilla a la luz.

Antes de que pudieran volver a centrarse en ella, Bra dio un grito y rompió a llorar con fuerza, sobresaltándolos a los tres.

—¡Te odio, te odio, te odio Goten! ¡Adúltero! —chilló, y repitió la última palabra varias veces a voz en grito, atrayendo la atención de todos los que por allí pululaban. La niña empezó a golpear sus rodillas con los puños entre lloros, y a Goten se le encendieron las mejillas de bochorno al sentirse víctima de tantas miradas. Su novia, que empezó a pensar que la niña hablaba de una infidelidad real con otra chica de su edad, en lugar de unas fantasías de princesa con su novio, arrugó la cara—. ¡Adúltero, adúltero, adúltero!

—Bra, por favor... —mencionó él.

—¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa esa palabra, Bra! —le recriminó Trunks.

—¡Sí que lo sé! ¡Significa que me ha engañado, mentiroso, porque me dice que me quiere y luego se lo dice a otras chicas, así que es un adúltero!

—¿Quieres dejarlo de una vez? Le estás molestando. Él no es tu novio, Bra, y nunca lo será porque eres demasiado pequeña, ¿lo entiendes? A Goten le gustan con más pecho —terminó burlándose su amigo en un arrebato que pocas veces le había visto desde los inicios de la adolescencia. Trunks podía ser extremadamente tímido cuando quería, pero de igual manera, especialmente si se trataba de Goten, podía ser un descarado con una pizca de malicia.

Goten solía consentirle esas bromas, pero esa vez no lo hizo. Sus ojos siempre amables se tornaron agresivos, y Bra, que lo vio desde el suelo, dejó de llorar, impactada por el rostro que nunca le había visto. Fue la única que se dio cuenta, porque tan pronto como llegó, se fue.

Esa imagen rondaría su cabeza durante todos sus años de crecimiento infantil, e incluso más allá, pues fue entonces cuando supo, solo de la manera en la que puede ser concebido algo así en la mente de una niña, que Goten era un misterio, que había mucho más allá de lo que dejaba ver, que había cosas que debías leer entre líneas si querías conocerlo de verdad. Y Bra, lejos de sentirse intimidada por esa ruptura con la parte amable que siempre le mostraba, quedó fascinada y deseosa de descifrar el misterio, carcomida por la curiosidad. Al fin y al cabo, era digna hija de su madre.

Por supuesto, él no se lo pondría fácil.

—¿Es verdad que te gustan las chicas con los pechos grandes? —le preguntó cuando salieron del cine. Goten, preocupado por la reacción exagerada de la pequeña, había decidido acompañarla a ver la película infantil. Su novia, algo reciente, demasiado, y con poca seriedad, no solo por él sino también por ella, con quien estaba empezando a tantear a sus casi diecisiete años los enigmas del sexo femenino y del sexo en general, se había ido a casa con cierto enfado mal reprimido, maldiciendo a la niña por lo bajo. Bra le sacó la lengua mientras desaparecía tras una esquina. Goten le pidió perdón repetidas veces en persona, y también por el móvil durante la película. Como siempre, era incapaz de hacer sentir mal a alguien durante mucho tiempo.

Estalló en carcajadas cuando la oyó, y Trunks también rió de camino a casa, caminando a su lado.

—Los pechos no tienen nada que ver. Lo importante es la chica por dentro.

—Por supuesto, y Santa Claus existe también —comentó su hermano de vuelta. Bra no entendió el sarcasmo porque en su inocencia, aun creía ciegamente en Santa.

—Entonces, ¿te gustan? —volvió a repetir ella, confusa. Goten empezaba a ruborizarse. A Bra le gustaba mucho verlo ruborizado. Sentía lo mismo que cuando veía un peluche de corderito nuevo, todavía con el olor de la tienda de peluches, pulcro y tierno. Era demasiado adorable como para no tenerlo abrazado todo el día—. Cuando sea más grande y tenga más pecho, ¿querrás ser mi novio de verdad? Dejaré que lo toques si quieres.

El rubor de Goten aumentó y Trunks soltó un carraspeó para ahogar una carcajada.

—¿Por qué no? Venga, Goten, díselo.

—Cállate, Trunks.

—Goten será tu novio cuando crezcas, Bra.

—¿De verdad lo será?

—¡Trunks, no juegues con eso!

Trunks siguió carcajeándose, adelantándose. La mano de Bra se había afianzado a la de Goten, y lo había mantenido sujeto durante todo el trayecto, así que cuando la pequeña se detuvo, triste y con los ojos bajos, él también lo hizo.

—No quieres ser mi novio, lo sé. Has puesto la misma cara que antes.

—No es eso, Bra. Es que eres pequeña, y cuando crezcas tú ya te habrás olvidado de mí y habrás conseguido un novio mucho mejor, porque serás muy guapa y todos los chicos querrán estar contigo.

—¡No me olvidaré de ti, lo prometo! Pero tú tampoco te puedes olvidar de que serás mi novio algún día —declaró ella totalmente decidida y segura, colgándose de la mano de él y balanceándose sobre ella.

Como siempre, Goten no pudo decir que no. Tenía pánico a que la pequeña se enfadara, no solo por sus brutales gritos que rebasaban los decibelios comunes que podía emitir un ser humano, sino porque no quería hacerle daño. Él nunca quería hacer daño, pero lo hacía cuando no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo. Con Bra, sin embargo, era diferente. Se agachó frente a ella pensando en la inocente proposición de la chica, que se olvidaría de él conforme pasara el tiempo. Algo que ni siquiera Goten quería que sucediera, porque era la primera vez que era él el perseguido y no al revés, el hombre al que amaba y no el que amaba, y eso era agradable. Por una vez, lo era.

Le mostró el dedo meñique y Bra lo rodeó con el suyo de inmediato, haciendo una promesa de meñiques.

—Lo prometo.

Goten sonreía, como siempre. Bra notó algo raro en esa sonrisa, porque ya había empezado a diferenciar las alegría de la falsa alegría, esa que se utilizaba para complacer a los demás, y ahí estaba. Falsa alegría porque Goten sabía que la niña se acabaría olvidando pronto de él y de lo que había significado para su infancia, y también, por tanto, de ese amor infantil que tanta vida le daba cuando necesitaba sentir que no era solo un hueco vacío.

Pasarían años antes de darse cuenta de cuán equivocado estaba.

**4**

Goten crecía, y desagraciadamente para él, Bra también lo hacía. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se viera demasiado ocupado como para ir a ver a Trunks varias veces por semana, y por consiguiente, tampoco veía a la niña. Las visitas se espaciaron, y la frialdad se hizo patente en la pequeña, que maduraba rápido y desarrollaba una personalidad arrolladora, similar a la de una Bulma que viajaba en pos de las bolas de dragón cuando conoció al, por aquel entonces, pequeño Goku. La gran diferencia radiaba en que la pequeña no necesitaba un escolta para curiosear por ciudades y lugares desérticos, pues ella misma podía romper huesos si quería.

Los Brief lo habían descubierto de mala manera cuando su profesora de primaría llamó a Bulma para contarle que la niña había roto la muñeca a un chico de cuarto por meterse con una de sus compañeras. La pequeña no había dicho nada, astuta como su madre, y se había encargado personalmente de que no hubiera línea telefónica en casa para que el comunicado no llegara hasta allí. Había sido una enorme travesura cortar todos los cables de telefonía, algo digno de Trunks a la tierna edad de ocho años, el diablillo. Pero a diferencia de él, lo que se llevó fue una regañina materna y el halago de Vegeta por semejante ocurrencia.

El hombre sabía que la niña era lista, y no sería pasarse demasiado asegurar que era su ojito derecho, una personita que había endulzado el agrio carácter de su padre poco a poco. A Goten no le resultaba difícil de imaginar, porque la chica sabía cómo ganarse el corazón de los demás.

Bra siempre estaba en casa cuando él llegaba. Siempre salía de su habitación corriendo y aterrizaba en la entradita la primera para colgarse de su brazo. Poco a poco, fue creciendo lo suficiente como para colgarse de su cuello en cálidos abrazos. Empezaba a preguntarle cosas, a contarle su día a día y cosas triviales que, para ella, no resultaban tan triviales. Muy de pasada, a veces, le preguntaba por su familia. Bulma la regañaba por no hacer eso lo primero, y por esquivar el tema inmediatamente después de preguntar, pero Goten amaba que lo hiciera, que lo mencionara como algo demasiado insignificante como para seguir una conversación por esos lares.

A Goten no le gustaba que le preguntaran por Goku, Gohan, Chichí o Pan, ni siquiera por Videl. Trunks lo sabía y Bra no es que lo supiera, sino que no le importaba. Para ella, Goten era el primero en la familia Son, y eso era como un bálsamo tibio en una herida ardiente.

Al fin y al cabo, para Bra solo era Goten, no Son Goten, y eso era un alivio.

—Se me ha quitado el apetito —les aseguró la chica, ya de once años, antes de levantarse de la mesa con toda la mala educación que pudiera tener, cortando la conversación de raíz para dirigirse al exterior de la casa. Chichí reprimió la frustración y las ganas de arrastrarla al interior de nuevo, pero por ser hija de Bulma y no propia, dejó escapar un par de gruñidos intentando ser calmada por Goku.

Que Pan invitara a su amiga a cenar y a dormir no había sido buena idea, o al menos no lo había sido por estar Goten también allí. Los cubiertos que el muchacho había utilizado durante toda la cena se habían doblado entre sus fuertes dedos por la molesta conversación.

Goten estaba avergonzado, pero también furioso.

—Yo tampoco tengo hambre —Chichí se quejó y le exigió que volviera a su asiento, pero Goten salió de allí tan rápido como pudo, buscando aire fresco.

Siempre que volvía a casa era la misma historia. Ni siquiera vivir en un pequeño apartamento de alquiler le había salvado de eso. Chichí siempre acababa sacando el mismo tema a colación; _mi _Gohan consiguió las mejores marcas en la escuela de medicina, todos los esfuerzos de su estudio han dado resultado; _mi _Gohan tiene el mejor puesto en el hospital de Ciudad Satán; _mi _Gohan es muy responsable y un muy buen hombre, por algo Pan está tan bien educada; Videl tuvo mucha suerte de conocer a alguien como _mi _Gohan; se casó, tuvo una hija y se sacó la carrera en un tiempo récord.

_Goten ¿por qué no puedes ser como mi Gohan?_

Eso último no lo decía, pero Goten sabía que lo pensaba. Su forma de hacer las cosas no siempre era del halago de su madre, como cuando rechazó el puesto en la Corporación Cápsula que Trunks le ofreció y empezó a trabajar en un simple restaurante de fideos chinos para costearse la carrera y el piso de alquiler. Si la gente creía que Goten era un vago, era porque daba esa impresión de despreocupación que su padre siempre había tenido impresa en la cara, pero Goten era de todo menos eso. Una vez había llegado a tener tres trabajos de media jornada sin contar sus estudios nocturnos en un apartamento que apenas tenía nada. No consentía recibir el dinero de Gohan ni tampoco la ayuda de Trunks por principios propios, y también porque además de ser el hermano de... el hijo de... y el amigo de... no podía permitirse ser el mantenido de... Quería y necesitaba demostrarse a sí mismo que podía superarlos a todos en cualquier campo. Entrenaba, estudiaba y trabajaba.

Quedó en el puesto número veintiocho de doscientos cincuenta y nueve alumnos de su carrera, entre los treinta primeros con unas notas muy dignas.

Gohan había quedado el primero de la promoción en medicina cuando se graduó.

Goten tuvo que aceptar el puesto de Trunks a pesar de no quedar el primero.

La familia Son se había reunido para celebrar que Goten ya era un graduado que entraba en la Corporación Cápsula en un puesto elevado desde el principio.

Chichí siguió hablando de lo increíble que era Gohan.

Gohan no le daba importancia e intentaba, banalmente, resaltar los logros de su hermano.

Videl prestaba atención.

Goku comía.

Pan charlaba con su amiga aunque esta no la escuchaba.

Goten se odiaba por no haber sido capaz de cumplir sus objetivos, decepcionado de sí mismo... otra vez.

Bra lo sabía. Era muy perceptiva a pesar de su poca edad.

—Se me ha quitado el apetito —y salió de allí cortando la conversación de Chichí y Gohan.

—Yo tampoco tengo hambre —Goten salió de igual manera detrás de ella.

_Lo necesitaba. _

—No quiero ser un medio saiyan —eso fue lo primero que le dijo la niña tras sentarse sobre la hierba, ambos juntos, pero separados, mirando la nada en la oscuridad del lugar a esas horas de la noche—. Papá me obliga a entrenar, y me gusta, pero no quiero seguir —le estaba quitando hierro al asunto. Quería hacerle ver que no era el único que tenía ciertos problemas e intentaba desviarle de ellos con los propios, además de hacerle sentir que podía desahogarse de alguna manera con ella—. Mi cuerpo es muy grueso. Tengo la cara de mamá, pero si sigo entrenando voy a ser demasiado fuerte y musculosa, y no quiero que se metan conmigo en el colegio. Mis amigos me miran raro, y si les respondo y me peleo, se darán cuenta de que soy más fuerte que cualquier chico. Me da mucha vergüenza y no quiero decepcionar a papá. No me gusta ser una mestiza de saiyan.

Goten lo entendía, porque él a veces había pensado en lo contrario, en ser un saiyan completo. Así podría ser más fuerte y, al menos, ganar a su hermano en el terreno de la batalla, a Trunks, a cualquiera para demostrar que estaba allí. Ni siquiera como Gran Saiyaman 3 había sido demasiado bueno. Ya no sabía qué hacer para hacerse notar, y empezaba a darse cuenta de que esos problemas se estaban desviando a su vida íntima. No vago, pero sí le gustaba estar con chicas. Con muchas chicas, aunque pocas de ellas llegaran a lo sexual con él.

Ellas le hacían sentirse importante, aunque no fuera durante mucho tiempo. Sí, era patético, pero así se sentía. Para las chicas que se fijaban en él no era un agujero negro, sino un chico cualquiera, agradable, divertido y complaciente. Quizás, por pensar que era solo eso, solo esa fachada, sus historias siempre acababan mal.

Goten sabía que aquello era un confesionario, no un lugar para dar consejos. Bra estaba desahogándose con la esperanza de que él también lo hiciera, y aunque intentó pararlo recordándose a sí mismo que ella solo era una niña de once años, no pudo hacerlo. No quiso hacerlo. Por una vez, porque Bra le hizo confiar con esos gestos que a veces eran bruscos, pero que siempre giraban a su alrededor, Goten habló para complacerse a sí mismo.

—A veces me gustaría ser yo. Solo yo. Ni Trunks, ni Gohan, ni mi padre... quiero que solo me miren a mí.

Bra no dijo nada, porque ni él quería escucharlo ni ella creía que fuera el momento oportuno para revelar que ella solo lo veía a él y a nadie más.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Goten? —comentó. Un pequeño rubor cubriéndole las mejillas tras un largo silencio—. Ayer, por primera vez... ya sabes —él la miró, inocente, y Bra escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas, abochornada. Su moñito azul se sacudió con el movimiento sobre su cabeza—. Ayer me vino el primer periodo —él iba a decir algo. Algo que no terminó de salir cuando ella terminó la oración porque no sabía qué se suponía que tenía que decir en una declaración como esa.

—Oh... —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Yo... ya soy casi una mujer.

Tenía solo once años, pero lo miró con ojos de adulta. En esa reflexión había una pregunta implícita.

_ ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?_

Goten lo sabía, y quiso morir por ello.

**5**

Ella tenía trece años cuando todo empezó a suceder. Él ya tenía veintiséis y se acercaba a la treintena sin novedad a su lado, solo. No se sentía mal aunque Chichí le replicara por no darle nietos ni casarse con tanta edad. Para ella, con un niño a esa edad después de ocho años de casada, que Goten no tuviera novia definitiva era una locura; incluso lo había llamado una vez con bastante dramatismo para preguntarle, indirectamente, si era homosexual y si tenía una relación estable con Trunks, con el que compartía piso desde que había entrado a trabajar en su plantilla de la corporación. Fue una locura, aunque Chichí se mostró extrañamente tranquila y comprensiva por la posibilidad de que su hijo estuviera enamorado de un hombre. Por supuesto, se equivocaba.

Goten y Trunks estaban solos, y compartir piso y necesidades con alguien de su misma especie les ayudaba a no sentirse tan desolados. Los dos, cada uno a su manera, tenían necesidades emocionales que necesitaban satisfacer, y aunque nunca hablaban entre ellos sobre eso, compartir casa y locuras incluso en esa edad les ayudaba a no tener en cuenta esa pareja que no tenían.

El apartamento era tan grande que podían no verse las caras en todo el día si así lo querían. Estaba dividido en dos alas porque, en realidad, el apartamento era un dúplex con una pared que habían echado a abajo, de modo que cada uno tenía su propio apartamento y una sala de estar común con cocina donde pasaban el tiempo que no tenían que trabajar.

No había problemas de intimidad, y tampoco los había para traer a mujeres a casa, porque sí; aunque no tuvieran pareja, los dos, de vez en cuando, no con la suficiente continuidad como para que resultara un vicio pero sí como para satisfacer ciertas necesidades, traían mujeres que buscaban lo mismo que ellos a casa, a sus camas.

Los once años habían quedado atrás para Bra. Aunque ya tuviera trece, Goten nunca olvidaría la sorpresa y lo horriblemente pervertido que se sintió cuando la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo entró en ese piso compartido. Iba vestida con su uniforme escolar, corto, muy corto, con el lazo de la camisa caído dejando ver parte de su clavícula y de su, todavía, escaso pecho.

—¡Ya te lo he dicho, no pienso volver hasta que papá se disculpe! —dijo a voz en grito. Su expresión orgullosa y enfadada era digna de su padre, y a Goten se le escapó una risita al verlo reflejado en ella. Captó su atención, y Bra lo miró. Su azul intenso se suavizó para apaciguar ese mar revuelto con solo cruzarse con esa tormenta oscura, reprimida en un cielo gris, en calma, pero con la posibilidad de estallar en cualquier momento. Así eran los ojos de Goten para ella, calma antes de una tempestad que nunca llegaba, pero que cuando llegara lo haría estallar todo por los aires—. ¡Goten! —lo llamó, gritando, y se lanzó sobre el sofá, a su lado, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho y abrazándole el hombro con total soltura.

—¿Cómo tú por aquí, princesa? —antes de que ella pudiera responder, Trunks intercedió por ella, molesto y sulfurado.

—Se ha peleado con mi padre y se ha ido de casa. Se quedará a dormir hoy, pero mañana volverá.

—Ya te he dicho que no voy a volver hasta que papá se disculpe —se quejó ella, y Trunks le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano. Al fin y al cabo pedir que Vegeta se disculpara era como intentar congelar el infierno.

Al ver que Trunks no se tomaba la disputa familiar en serio, Goten intentó ayudar.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó por lo bajo a la pequeña, pero Bra se encogió y no contestó.

—Faldas demasiado cortas, escotes demasiado marcados y poco entrenamiento. Mi padre la ha llamado fulana porque cree que intenta provocar vestida así, y ella se ha escapado —contestó su hermano mayor en respuesta.

—No ha sido solo eso. Estoy harta de entrenar. Para mamá solo es estudiar, estudiar y estudiar, y para papá solo es entrenar, entrenar y entrenar. Ninguno me pregunta qué quiero yo, y estoy harta.

—¿Y qué te gustaría ser a ti? —cuestionó Trunks con cierta diversión al recordar su etapa de estudiante. Él también había pasado por eso, pero con la diferencia de ser un niño rico y astuto, además de travieso como el que más. Por supuesto, su amigo Goten siempre le había seguido allí adonde había ido, pero Bra no tenía amigos con los que contar en ese aspecto. Pan se dedicaba casi exclusivamente a entrenar, y la joven era demasiado altanera y selectiva como para tener amigos puramente humanos.

O eso creían ellos.

—¡Yo solo quiero ser la novia de Goten! —aseguró, y el susodicho se rió.

—Te quedas esta noche, y mañana ya veremos. Va siendo hora de que te vayas a la cama. Mañana tienes que ir a la escuela.

—Eres un aburrido, Trunks.

—Es un defecto que he intentado corregirle durante los últimos veinte años —pero aunque coincidiera con ella, nada fue capaz de convencer al hermano mayor de mandarla a la cama, por supuesto, en el ala de la casa perteneciente a Trunks, más por sospecha de ella que de él.

Goten sintió que se le revolvía el estómago cuando Bra se levantó del sofá sacudiendo ligeramente el trasero frente a él, con la falda demasiado corta. Por eso, y no por otra cosa, decidió terminar de trabajar en su habitación, lejos de Trunks, que se quedó en el salón pegado a la televisión.

—Oye, ¿puedes llevar a mi hermana a clase mañana? No me fío de que vaya sola. Creo que se salta las clases cuando le viene en gana —Goten no tuvo en cuenta esa pregunta, porque cuando Trunks le pedía algo nunca lo hacía realmente. Se lo ordenaba, se lo exigía, pero no se lo pedía, y así se lo tomaba él a sabiendas de que esa pregunta de cortesía no tenía ningún significado para él.

—¿Por qué no la llevas tú? —preguntó, sin embargo, con cierto recelo, y por la manera en la que Trunks levantó las cejas supo que ese leve reproche lo había sorprendido.

—Tengo una reunión a primera hora y no puedo llegar tarde.

—Yo también tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Sí, pero yo soy tu jefe y no me importa que llegues tarde. Me importa más que dejes a mi hermana en la puerta del colegio que lo que puedas hacer mañana en la corporación, en realidad.

Goten quería replicar. Se moría de ganas de hacerle ver su disgusto, pero calló porque Trunks lo escudriñaba, y él nunca había tenido fuerzas para replicarle. Apretó los puños, dio media vuelta y se adentró en su ala sin decir nada más, dando un portazo que, para la fuerza que tenía, resultó suave. Cuando llegó a su habitación, enorme y llena de documentos, fotografías, regalos de sus "amigas" que le daba pena tirar, ropa y demás, muy cálida en comparación con la fría habitación de Trunks donde Bra se encontraba en ese momento, Goten se lanzó sobre la cama entre suspiros.

Se quedó traspuesto, casi dormido, cuando su móvil empezó a sonar. Lo cogió sin ganas y se lo llevó al oído tras dejar escapar un bostezo. Antes de preguntar quién era, una voz juguetona y alegre lo hizo callar.

—Si estás con mi hermano, finge que te está llamando una chica muy bonita a la que conociste en un bar y ve a tu cuarto en busca de intimidad.

—¿Bra? —la reconoció él, y la joven dejó escapar una risita.

—Espero que no estés con Trunks, porque podría enfadarse conmigo.

—No, no estoy con... ¿de dónde has sacado mi número de móvil? —preguntó, pero no con recriminación, sino con diversión.

—Estoy en el cuarto de mi hermano y le he cogido el móvil. Me he apuntado tu número en el mío, así podemos hablar mucho más... si tú quieres.

—Se supone que deberías estar durmiendo.

—Se supone. ¿Tú también eres un aburrido, Goten? Y yo que pensaba decirte lo que he encontrado por aquí. ¡Es muy divertido! ¿Sabes que Trunks tiene revistas guarras debajo de su cama? —Goten lo sabía porque algunas veces las había mirado, pero le hizo mucha gracia la manera en la que ella se mostró escandalizada—. Claro que lo sabes, estoy segura de que tú también tienes. ¡Sois un par de pervertidos!

—No somos pervertidos. ¡Somos hombres! Es hora de que lo sepas.

—Lo sé desde pequeña. Mi padre me lo recuerda mucho —Goten se rió al imaginarse la escena del orgulloso y desconfiado Vegeta advirtiendo a su hija de lo que podría encontrarse si no era cuidadosa—. Te ríes, ¿verdad? Pues no tiene gracia. Por eso me he ido de casa.

—¿Solo por eso? —acertó a preguntar él, y Bra calló durante varios segundos de divertido silencio—. Bra...

—No te estoy molestando, ¿verdad?

—Me alegra que alguien me llame para algo que no sea pedirme favores —le aseguró, y era verdad, además de fácil admitirlo con una chica tan pequeña, que no juzgaba y con quien mantenía una confianza difícil de describir tras tantos años sin decepciones, ni una vez. Bra nunca le fallaba. Ella siempre estaba ahí y eso siempre era reconfortante.

—En realidad quiero pedirte un favor. Baja al salón y dile a mi hermano que no quieres llevarme a la escuela, porque no te da la gana. Que lo haga él si quiere, pero no tú. Tú no tienes por qué hacer cosas que no quieres hacer, Goten.

—¿Has escuchado la conversación?

—Soy mestiza, ¿recuerdas? Mi oído es fino.

—No me importa llevarte a la escuela, Bra. Y algo me dice que tú prefieres que sea yo quien lo haga, ¿verdad? —la picó él, y la joven dejó escapar un sonido que iba entre el tartamudeo por el bochorno y la molestia.

—No es cuestión de lo que yo quiera, sino de lo que tú quieras. La gente no quiere manipularte, Goten, pero cómo tú siempre estás conforme con lo que te piden, ellos no se dan ni cuenta de que lo hacen, ni siquiera mi hermano. Es bueno, pero muy torpe. ¡No se entera de nada! Yo puedo enseñarte a decir que no, si quieres. A mí se me da bien. ¡Digo que no a todos los chicos que me piden salir porque a mí solo me gusta uno! Es muy fácil.

—Braaaaa... —una vez más, aunque el tema a tratar era peliagudo y quizás, hasta doloroso para él, tuvo que reprimir la risa porque la manera tan casual con que ella lo mencionaba le parecía cómica. Ridiculizaba sus problemas con una facilidad pasmosa, los hacía polvo y, al hacerlo, Goten dejaba de darles importancia—. Tú a dormir, que mañana tienes que madrugar.

—¡Y tú también!

—Pero yo no tengo trece años. Cuando los tenía gastaba bromas y me divertía, no llamaba a personas mayores para intentar darles consejos.

—No eres tan mayor, solo tienes veinticinco años, casi veintiséis. Y yo no soy pequeña.

—Sí que lo eres.

—No lo soy.

Se podrían haber pasado horas así, porque aunque el tema fuera trivial para uno e importante para otro, a los dos les llenaba de manera muy similar. La frustración de Goten había desaparecido y el berrinche de Bra dejaba paso a una sensación conmovedora y entusiasta, cada vez más.

De alguna manera consiguieron romper ese círculo vicioso sobre la edad de cada uno y empezaron a charlar de banalidades, siendo muy conscientes de que podrían hablar de temas serios con la misma facilidad, porque aunque esos años fueran un impedimento para ciertas cosas, también eran un campo abierto a posibilidades que ninguno había explorado. Bra no era tan pequeña, porque su madurez para entender algunos temas era similar a la de cualquier adulto, tal vez porque se había criado entre adultos y no entre amigos. Tal vez porque era una chica aunque a Goten, algunas veces, se le olvidara por la facilidad en el entendimiento.

En cualquier caso, como siempre, resultaba demasiado fácil hablar con ella.

—Tu hermano está subiendo, lo oigo. Tengo que colgar —dijo, hablando entre susurros.

—¿Por qué hablas tan bajo? ¡Ni que estuviéramos haciendo algo sucio!

—Cuando tu hermano vea la factura después de dos horas y veinte, sí que te sentirás sucia —se burló él.

—¡Oh, no! —él quiso colgar, pero Bra lo detuvo con una última pregunta—. ¿Te importa que te llame más veces? Me gusta hablar contigo, Goten.

Y fue ahí, justo ahí, cuando debería haber dicho que no, cuando debió parar, cuando debió descubrir que para ella todo podía suponer una esperanza más para algo que no tenía sentido y nunca lo tendría, para algo que Goten no quería aunque le hiciera bien, para algo a lo que él intentaba restarle importancia sin llegar a conseguirlo. Debería haberlo cortado todo de raíz, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con la valentía que solo ella le daba al hacerlo sentir importante y sin un _de _detrás de la palabra equivocada, no como un hueco vacío, sino como una persona que se mira desde abajo, sobre un pedestal, hizo lo que a él le convenía y lo que él quería como solo él era y deseaba.

Y Trunks podía fastidiarse por ello.

—Llámame cuando quieras.

**6**

Quiso convencerse a sí mismo de que ninguno de los dos estaba coqueteando. Con Bra no usaba ni usaría nunca ninguna técnica de seducción, y se autoconvenció de que hablaban tanto por el bien de cada uno, porque era divertido, porque se llevaban bien y, aunque pareciera extraño, porque tenían cosas en común aunque ella fuera muy directa y Goten fuera muy complaciente.

Acompañarla a la escuela fue fácil. Era fácil, aunque cada vez más difícil convencerla y mantenerse sereno cuando ella le pedía una cita en lugar de que la dejara en ese sitio donde no aprendía nada producente, porque Trunks se lo _pedía. _No fue una vez, sino varias, cada vez que Bra se escapaba de casa y pasaba la noche con ellos, algo que pasaba muy a menudo. Incluso Bulma, preocupada, le había pedido a su hijo que volviera a casa durante un tiempo porque la joven parecía echarlo demasiado de menos. La familia de su mejor amigo también trataba de convencerse de que Bra huía de casa solo por eso, pero Goten y ella sabían la verdad, una muy lejana y difícil de comprender que preferían no mencionar.

Y aun así hablaban todos los días por teléfono.

Casi era un juego. Lo convertían en eso cuando alguien los pillaba hablando por teléfono y mentían diciendo que era un amigo, un compañero de clase o cualquier otra excusa. Goten lo hacía porque temía que Trunks se enterara, o cualquier otro que los conociera lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que él, de veintiséis años, estaba empezando a hablar demasiado con una niña de trece.

Aunque sus intenciones no eran malas, no podía evitar la culpa que se esforzaba por ignorar. Porque la culpa significaba que sabía lo que estaba haciendo y lo que podía conseguir de ello, y era mucho más fácil fingir que no era consciente.

Mentiría si dijera que Bra no lo incitaba a mentir con su despreocupación y las mentiras que ella misma creaba, pero había algo en ello, algo que no era malo en sus palabras. No mentía porque pensara que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, sino porque quería que él aprendiera a hacerlo, a no mostrarse tan alegre, tan dispuesto, y lo estaba consiguiendo, porque Goten rechazaba la culpa aunque fuera mintiéndose a sí mismo, y esa era una manera de avanzar. Bra lo estaba convirtiendo en alguien distinto, alguien que sabía decir _no_ aunque ni él mismo se diera cuenta de ello.

Solo hablaban sobre cosas triviales por teléfono, sobre el trabajo, sobre las clases, sobre películas que les gustaban, sobre música, sobre actores, sobre peleas, sobre regalos, sobre historias imaginarias, amantes imaginarios, sobre cosas que el otro no entendía pero que escuchaba porque le gustaba oír la voz del contrario que nunca pedía favores, que solo escuchaba.

Así no resultó difícil que Goten supiera qué era lo que ella quería para su cumpleaños número catorce, ni tampoco lo que él quería sin cumpleaños de por medio, solo porque lo quería pero no quería regalárselo a sí mismo porque no era uno de esos regalos que uno no se hace a sí mismo, porque sería demasiado triste.

Aunque no solían hablar de sentimientos, poco a poco nacía la intimidad. La poca intimidad que alguien tan decente como Goten se atrevía a tener con una niña de catorce años, estirando su conciencia al máximo, sin maldad. Porque aunque la mente de Bra estaba repleta de cosas sucias que nunca decía típicas de su edad adolescente, la de Goten era limpia como la de una patena, como casi siempre lo era.

Ese día, volvió a llevarla al colegio. Trunks se había dado cuenta, astuto como él solo, de que Goten ya no ponía mala cara cuando le pedía que llevara a su hermana al instituto, pero eso no le impidió seguir haciéndolo. Al menos no de momento.

Bra se mostró más reacia de lo habitual a que la dejara allí. Se abrazó a su brazo como siempre solía hacer y lloriqueó.

—¡No quiero entrar! ¡Estoy harta de estudiar! Llévame al parque de atracciones o a cualquier otro sitio. ¡Te prometo que nadie se enterará! —le aseguró ella. Goten suspiró, como cada mañana, e intentó soltarse sin éxito.

—¿Por quién me tomas? Yo también tengo que trabajar —la riñó, pero como él mismo sonreía todas las mañanas era muy difícil tomarlo en serio.

—¿Te acuerdas de que hace mucho tiempo me prometiste ser mi novio? Puede que no seas nunca mi novio, pero por lo menos me debes una cita, ¿no? Además, mi hermano es el jefe, sabes que no te despedirá por faltar un día.

—Me despedirá y me dará una paliza si se entera de que he faltado por ayudar a su hermana a faltar a clase.

—Eres un aburrido.

—¡Y tú una cría! Entra de una vez y deja a los adultos trabajar —Goten se colocó las gafas de sol sobre los ojos en actitud interesante, pero Bra se las quitó de un manotazo y se las colocó a sí misma.

—Me iré, pero tienes que prometerme que me recogerás a la vuelta y me llevarás a tomar un helado.

—Un helado en invierno, cómo no.

—Los helados en invierno son los mejores —salió de su coche sin rechistar más, todavía con las gafas de sol sobre sus ojos, pero Goten se las quitó de improviso cuando pasó por su lado de la ventanilla—. ¡no te olvides!

Bra entró con la falda del uniforme sacudiéndose de un lado para otro, algo que él se molestaba en ignorar todos los días.

Aquella vez fue diferente.

Se quedó solo y antes de arrancar y largarse de allí, se dio cuenta. Lo vio claro como el agua y su ceño se frunció. Llevado por la curiosidad y un mal presentimiento, esperó, tranquilo y vigilante, y poco a poco el resto de alumnos del instituto privado que solo Bulma podía permitirse para su hija porque estaba demasiado ocupada como para estar pendiente de ella todo el día, fue llegando. Y todos ellos iban acompañados y esperaban la llegada de otros amigos, como debía ser, alegres a pesar de los motivos por los que iban allí, a estudiar y obedecer, pero también a pasárselo bien.

Por primera vez, y apretó los puños alrededor del volante cuando lo supo, se dio cuenta de que Bra siempre entraba sola. Nadie la esperaba en la puerta del instituto, y tampoco la había visto hablar con nadie ni sobre nadie en esos meses en los que se pasaban hablando horas de todo y nada.

Goten bajó del coche a pesar de tener trabajo que hacer, toneladas de trabajo. Se adentró en el patio del instituto como quien anda por su casa y vio a la adolescente sentada en las escaleras que daban al edificio, sola otra vez, con el uniforme impecable y demasiado corto, en silencio, sin sonrisa. Y todos entraban sin ella, lejos de ella, ignorándola o dirigiéndole miradas de temor y tensión, porque sin sonrisa no era mucho más que su padre, y eso ponía a todo el mundo nervioso.

Por eso algunas veces Bra no quería ser mestiza, porque toda ella intimidaba y todo el mundo la temía y se alejaba, y sentía que no pertenecía a ningún lugar porque, aunque no quería sentirse así porque era demasiado arrogante, debía reconocer que lo era. Bra era superior a los humanos tanto en inteligencia como en fuerza, y siempre lo sería, y no tenía culpa de ser así, pero lo era. Y la chica lo sabía y eso solo la hacía arrogante a los ojos de los demás.

Era arrogante, vanidosa, prepotente y fría, y Goten, por primera vez en esos meses, vio ese lado oscuro que ella nunca le había dejado ver. El lado saiyan, el lado que no era humano, el de una mestiza, el lado de Trunks que él tampoco dejaba ver con facilidad, el lado de Vegeta.

Por primera vez, Goten vio el parecido entre los dos hermanos, el príncipe y la princesa, y también vio la miserable existencia que les esperaba, porque les gustara o no, eran los únicos mestizos que no tenían sitio para nada más, con sus trucos para no estar solos, la compañía que Bra precisaba para no sentirse sola cuando nadie la entendía, como única mujer mestiza a la que ningún hombre miraría por considerarla demasiado superior, a la que toda mujer odiaría porque estaba por encima de todas ellas, igual que Trunks.

Aunque Goten no lo supiera, los dos hermanos lo buscaban. Era un bálsamo de calidez en el mundo frío en el que se veían encerrados, del que no sabían cómo salir gracias a una herencia paterna que, para convivir con humanos, no les valía. Goten era el imán con su complacencia, quizás al que intentaban manipular por desearlo con demasiada fuerza, porque ellos eran demasiado orgullosos y fríos como para rebajarse al nivel humano como él lo hacía.

Goten, aunque no lo viera, no era un hueco vacío para ellos. Era el faro que se veía a través de la tormenta, sobre todo para alguien tan perdida como Bra, lo suficientemente madura como para hablar de filosofía y de política, como para callar en medio de esa desesperación tan cruda para alguien de su edad pero no como para desterrarse a un mundo de soledad. Era el agua en el desierto, era el juguete que se disputaban dos niños que lo querían demasiado como para compartirlo.

Era el fuego entre dos titanes de hielo.

No sabía si tomárselo como una manipulación por parte del príncipe y la princesa, pero lo que tenía claro era que no le importaba, porque él también los necesitaba. Por eso se acercó a ella, asumiendo ya, en parte, algo de la culpa que intentaba rechazar e ignorar, porque significaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a asumir.

Ya no había nadie allí. Se había quedado sola en las puertas del instituto una vez más, sin ninguna intención de entrar como la obligaban a hacer, pero ese día fue diferente. Cuando alzó la mirada, el hielo se derritió como siempre ocurría cuando estaba a su lado, y bastó un simple gesto con la cabeza para hacerla volver a esa alegría inusitada al verse cubierta por algo que no era la distancia ni la incomprensión humana.

—Vamos —le pidió él, y a Bra no le hizo falta nada más, aunque la vergüenza por verse descubierta la invadiera durante los primeros segundos de comprensión.

La llevó al parque de atracciones como ella siempre pedía, sin un ápice de maldad o perversión. Para ella era una cita, y para él, quizás, un engorro porque Trunks, el otro titán de hielo, le haría muchas preguntas y no querría saber todas las respuestas. Era precoz y astuto, mucho más que Goten, y era una de esas personas que veían a través del alma al igual que Bra, aunque los dos eran demasiado egoístas como para hacer caso a todo lo que veían. Se les daba bien la manipulación, sin embargo, opacados por tanta brillantez, y los que eran capaces de ver más allá de ella se daban cuenta de que podían ser aliados valiosos a la par que peligrosos. Eran puro frío y no todos podían soportarlos sin helarse, y eso era lo que los volvía selectivos y demasiado exclusivos para simples humanos.

Su respeto por Trunks y su sentimiento de culpa no impidieron que disfrutara ese día de asuntos propios. Al montarse junto a ella en la montaña rusa, al comer kilos de comida sin parar, al perderse en el laberinto de espejos, al conseguir peluches con una puntería y una fuerza que solo podía ser de mestizos como ellos, al montarse en la noria, al escuchar comentarios de una mente romántica e idealizada como la suya, al hacer todo eso, Goten pensaba en ella como una niña todavía, una hermana pequeña tal vez. Mente sana en comparación a la de ella, no corrompida por el hielo.

Luego, cuando ya anochecía, Goten la llevó a la Corporación Capsula, no a su apartamento compartido.

—Espero que estés contenta. Me has manipulado para tener tu preciada cita, pero se acabó el tiempo, princesa. Hora de hacer los deberes e ir a la cama —comentó él en cuanto detuvo el coche frente a la mansión. Las luces seguían encendidas y Bra era consciente de que su madre la esperaba para regañarla por su falta al instituto, ya que había sido informada de ello, seguro.

Pero estaba segura de que cualquier reprimenda merecería la pena.

Abrazó uno de los peluches conseguidos y miró el resto reposando en el asiento trasero, demasiado lleno como para que pudiera llevarlos todos en un único viaje. Goten los guardaría en el apartamento y, algún día, se los devolvería.

—Todavía no puedo creer que esto haya pasado. ¡Llevaba taaaaanto tiempo soñando con una cita contigo! Ahora no quiero que acabe.

—Si no quieres que acabe, siempre puedes venir conmigo y ayudarme con los numerosos informes que no he hecho hoy. Creo que me llevará toda la noche acabarlos —se burló él, y Bra puso mala cara.

—Está bien, me voy ya, pero antes... —la chica se inclinó sobre él, todo sonrisas, todo alegría y entusiasmos despampanante—. Como esto es una cita tienes que darme un beso de despedida.

Goten lo hizo rápido, de la manera en la que solo él trataba de convencerse de que podía verla. Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en la frente apartando su flequillo antes de posar los labios. Ella se estremeció incluso cuando le revolvió el pelo, siempre perfectamente peinado. No refunfuñó al contrario de lo que él creyó que haría. Se limitó a aceptarlo, divertida, sonriente, soñadora incluso. Si Goten hubiera conocido a la joven Bulma que conocía su padre, habría descubierto que tenía su mismo aire fantásticamente romántico, y por eso se resignó, cansada, pero sobre todo demasiado orgullosa como para pedir algo que no le iban a entregar... al menos no de momento.

—Por lo menos hoy he conseguido dos cosas que siempre he querido de ti, ¡y ni siquiera me lo esperaba! Quizás algún día consiga la tercera —Bra abrazó el único peluche que se llevaría consigo ese día, el de una oveja con un pelaje tan suave que resultaba difícil separarse de ella y dejar de acariciarlo. Goten no preguntó cuál era la tercera, aunque se sintió perturbado por ella—. ¿Quieres saber cuál es la tercera? ¡Un beso en los labios!

—Eres muy pequeña para pensar en esas cosas. Yo di mi primer beso a los dieciséis —presumió.

—Mentiroso. Sé que lo hiciste a los once. Trunks me contó que se lo disteis a la misma chica, pero esa no es la cuestión. Me lo prometiste, y sigo esperando, y cuando no te quede más remedio que ser mi novio no solo me darás un beso en los labios. Me llevarás de compras también.

—Eso es un incentivo para no ser nunca tu novio, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—También tendrás que llevarme a cenar a sitios bonitos, y regalarme flores todos los domingos —siguió ella, y él la escuchó asintiendo con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír—. También podemos ir al cine a ver películas de acción, o entrenar alguna vez juntos. Podría contigo con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Eso ya es sobreestimarte! Tengo trece años más de práctica y tú demasiado orgullo.

—Eso tú no lo sabes, pero algo haremos cuando dejes el apartamento de mi hermano y tengamos uno solo para nosotros dos.

—No me lo digas... con cachorritos y gatitos, y un rancho con ponis y un huerto con flores por todas partes, un vestidor enorme para tus vestidos y...

—Y será en el monte. Sé que prefieres el monte a la ciudad, y no me importa vivir en la naturaleza. Es relajante.

—Y allí podrás tener más cachorritos todavía.

—Como si tú no atrajeras a los animales a varios kilómetros a la redonda —Los dos rieron las gracias y las ocurrencias de adolescente idealizadora.

Lo que Goten no sabía era que Bra, aparte de no hablar en serio, se estaba burlando. Se burlaba de los cuentos de hadas que él creía, todavía, que ella seguía a rajatabla. Se reía de los príncipes, de los cachorritos y de los gatitos, y también de las flores y de la casa que compartirían juntos algún día. Se burlaba de ese precioso marco idealizado. Porque hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de creer en ello.

Y luego se mutiló. Fue exactamente lo que hizo cuando pronunció las siguientes palabras, mutilarse a ella misma, mutilarlo a él y arrancarle la risa de la boca.

—Y luego me harás el amor.

Y él calló, de súbito. Mudo. Con la risa atascada de pronto. La de ella había desaparecido hacía un buen rato y solo su sonrisa perduraba, misteriosa, siniestra, casi helada porque sabía que lo estaba perturbando, porque sabía que estaba jugando sucio y sabía que, tal vez, él se asustaría lo suficiente como para alejarse para siempre, y eso la mataría. Pero no podía parar porque su orgullo estaba herido por ser tratada como una niña permanentemente cuando ya no lo era.

Ya no, por mucho que su edad dijera lo contrario.

—Me lo harás por todas partes, frente a los animales, fuera de casa, dentro de casa, entre las flores o encima de uno de esos ponis si quieres. No querré los ponis entonces, ni los animalitos, ni los peluches, ni un príncipe azul ni un caballero de brillante armadura. Ya he vivido rodeada de príncipes y lo que quiero es calor, no más hielo. Y dolerá, lo sé, seguramente ni siquiera será bonito, pero me da igual. Me penetrarás de todas las formas posibles y yo te tomaré, y no me importará que sea con lo que prefieras, porque al fin y al cabo serás tú el que lo haga y a mí me encantará por ello.

Luego hubo silencio. Un silencio tan agudo en la mente de Goten acompañado de un folio en blanco que impedía el libre pensamiento. Quiso decir cosas, muchas cosas; quiso decirle que saliera del coche y que no volviera a llamarle nunca más, quiso decirle que aquello estaba muy mal y que si le había dado la impresión de que quería algo más aparte de amistad o consuelo, no era así. Quiso decirle que ya era suficiente de aquel juego, que no esperaba que pensara cosas semejantes, cosas que no le gustaban para nada. Soy el mejor amigo de tu hermano y me mataría si te tocara. Yo también lo haría. Solo tienes catorce años, ¿por quién me tomas? No soy un pervertido, así que sal del coche y no vuelvas a llamarme. No soy un pervertido. ¡No soy un pervertido!

—Buenas noches, Goten, y gracias por todo.

Bra salió del coche con su osito de peluche antes de que él pudiera replicarle con absolutamente nada. Caminó hasta la puerta de su casa sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, así que salvo su falda agitándose en el aire, Goten no pudo ver que ella estaba llorando, aterrorizada y arrepentida por las palabras que había soltado y que ponían fin a todo. Por supuesto, era demasiado orgullosa como para pedirle perdón por ello.

Goten salió del coche, lo introdujo en un cápsula y, en otra aparte, introdujo todos los peluches que habían conseguido entre los dos. Voló hasta casa porque necesitaba que le diera el aire, y tras dar vueltas y vueltas alrededor de ninguna parte, en blanco todavía, tuvo un arrebato de necesidad. Se detuvo en el puente que había que cruzar para atravesar el río y llegar a la ciudad, y desde allí arrojó la cápsula de los peluches lo más lejos que pudo. Era una tontería guardar algo tan inocente para alguien que no era inocente.

Lo peor era que no podía enfadarse con ella por destruir lo que ya tenían, por mucho que le gustaría ser capaz de hacerlo, porque Goten sabía que no había manera de que eso pudiera avanzar.

No era un pervertido.

**7**

Cuando llegó a casa un rato después, a altas horas de la noche, se encontró con las luces del salón encendidas. La escena lo descolocó por completo, no porque fuera inusual, sino porque no sabía cómo mirar a la cara al otro titán de hielo. Estaba fumando. Había cogido esa costumbre años atrás, pero Goten no se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto lo hacía hasta que empezaron a convivir juntos, porque nunca fumaba en el trabajo. Estaba sentado en el sofá sin hacer nada aparentemente, con los ojos entrecerrados. Cuando atravesó la entradita, sus pupilas se clavaron en él.

Tuvo un escalofrío porque ese gesto no le pertenecía a Vegeta, y eso era mucho peor. Era una mueca híbrida entre la frialdad de su padre y la propia, era la culminación de la manipulación. Le bastó cruzar miradas para saber que lo sabía. Quizás todo. Quizás solo eran suposiciones, pero algo sabía.

—¿Dónde has estado? Te esperábamos esta mañana —empezó a preguntar.

La mueca de Goten emergió sin que pudiera evitarlo, como un libro abierto con letras enormes, demasiado fácil de leer. Trunks lo tanteaba para ver si metía la pata. Sabía que lo haría. Se conocían demasiado bien, pero lo peor era que se apreciaban y se querían así, porque eran amigos pese a todo, y lo serían sin importar cuánto le molestara que Trunks le analizara y él fallara.

—Me he tomado el día libre —Trunks se sorprendió.

—Mi hermana no ha ido hoy al instituto, y tampoco ha aparecido en todo el día, igual que tú.

—¿Ah, no?

—¿Te fijaste en si entraba? —Goten asintió, pero inmediatamente supo que Trunks sabía que él mentía. El mayor luchó por mantener la calma cuando hundió el cigarrillo en el cenicero, aplastándolo hasta que dejó de desprender humo—. Goten, no me...

—Quizás si la llevaras tú en lugar de mandarle a otros que lo hiciera, no estarías tan preocupado —le replicó, y para Trunks fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Se levantó de improviso y avanzó hasta él, y Goten dio un paso al frente.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba furioso hasta que los ojos de Trunks lo taladraron con sorpresa. Le había agarrado del cuello de la chaqueta sin darse cuenta en un acto reflejo, y el mayor no hizo nada para impedirlo.

—Tú no me traicionarías —Goten lo soltó. Los ojos de Trunks eran tan afilados como sensibles. No quería pelear, pero quizás sí asegurarse de que lo tenía todo atado y bien atado. Por eso no fue una pregunta lo que escapó de entre sus labios, sino una afirmación.

Y la respuesta de Goten fue exactamente la que él quería escuchar.

—Claro que no.

Todo quedó en eso, en unas palabras tan claras como poco apasionadas. No habría traición entre los dos, o eso les gustaba pensar, porque de alguna manera ya la había habido, pero ninguno hizo alarde de ello.

Goten había aprendido a mentir tan bien como Bra, y por eso, porque no le gustaba decir mentiras, no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche. No podía decidir entre los dos titanes de hielo, por lo que no dejó de reparar en los remordimientos por algo que no había hecho, aunque los intentos de ella no habían sido pocos.

Le estaban manipulando otra vez. Le daban a elegir entre uno de los dos aunque no lo hicieran con su mala fe, sino con la intención, tal vez, de mantener el calor cerca. A él no le importaría compartirlo con los dos, pero tan orgullosos como eran, tan fríos como eran, dudaba que eso pudiera ser. No era una batalla entre hermanos. Era cuestión de calor humano, de las limitaciones de la mente y de los sentimientos. Y él volvía a pensar en quién le necesitaba más y no a quién necesitaba él más. Sin Bra volvía a tener miedo de ser un hueco vacío, pero sin Trunks ni siquiera existía, así que calló y no pensó más. Durmió porque el sueño era seguro y no frío.

Y luego lo intentó, durante mucho tiempo.

**8**

Se llamaba Pares y era cálida, al igual que inocente, a veces tanto que Goten llegaba a pensar que era un poco corta de miras, pero no le importaba porque era dulce a su manera tonta, e ingenua como Bra no lo era. No era la primera vez que se veían, pero en un primer momento Goten no reparó en ella hasta que su padre, un magnate de los negocios que tenía relaciones con la corporación donde trabajaba, la trajo allí. No recordaba por qué, pero Marron también estaba allí, y los cuatro tomaron un helado aprovechando que tenían edades similares, con Trunks en cabeza solo un año mayor que él. No se sintió mal cuando quedaron otras veces.

Dejó que todo siguiera su cauce, tranquilo, sin la presión de los titanes. Trunks estaba feliz de que él saliera con alguien que no tuviera nada que ver con su hermana. Durante un tiempo de verdad había estado preocupado.

Lo que él no sabía era que, de vez en cuando, Goten y Bra se llamaban a escondidas. Ni siquiera pasaron cuatro semanas desde aquel incidente antes de que Goten la llamara, poco después de conocer a Pares. Estaba de buen humor y echaba de menos sus charlas alocadas. La llamó fingiendo que nada había pasado, que nunca la oyó decirle que un día le haría el amor y a ella le gustaría. Nada de nada.

Goten lo hizo no solo porque la echara de menos, sino también porque ya no había remordimientos. No cuando le gustaba Pares y habían salido juntos varias veces.

—Bra, ¿qué te pasa? Te noto la voz rara.

—Nada, no me pasa nada. Es que pensaba que nunca más me llamarías. Pensaba que... bueno, da igual. ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! ¿Qué ha pasado para que te decidas a llamar a una cría como yo después de un mes tan largo? —y volvieron a hablar, aunque Goten no mencionó a Pares, y Bra no mencionó que tenía la voz rara porque estaba llorando de emoción al recibir una nueva llamada suya.

Las llamadas volvieron a ser frecuentes, casi diarias, al igual que las veces que Pares y él empezaron a verse. Trunks estaba contento, Bra estaba contenta, incluso su familia estaba contenta al verlo a él contento, porque Goten era el que más feliz estaba. Encajaba con Pares como un guante, los dos tan torpes, los dos tan inocentes. Goten echaba de menos algo de iniciativa y descaro, pero todo estaba bien. Era feliz en la bella complacencia de todos al verle con una chica normal y corriente, de buena familia y bien educada.

Todos estaban felices, y también Bra, a la que sin darse cuenta, egoístamente, le había dado el papel de mejor amiga y confidente. Ella ya tenía quince años, casi dieciséis. El tiempo pasaba muy rápido, y la intimidad entre los dos había aumentado, aunque no por los derroteros que ella pensaba y deseaba.

—Entonces, ¿puedes responderme a eso? —le preguntó por teléfono aquella noche.

Aquella fatídica noche.

—Te estás pasando de lista. Eso es demasiado íntimo —le respondió él dando vueltas alrededor de la cama, cambiando el teléfono de una oreja a otra. Era tarde, y ella, en su cuarto, tenía el peluche que él le había conseguido en el parque de atracciones sobre su estómago, moviendo las piernas de un lado para otro, ruborizada a la vez que entusiasmada—. ¿Por qué te interesa hablar tanto sobre eso ahora?

—Porque tengo casi dieciséis años y las hormonas revolucionadas, y tú eres el único con el que podría hablar sin morirme de vergüenza por ello. ¿O acaso crees que se lo podría preguntar a mi padre? —Goten desorbitó los ojos, levantándose de la cama de un salto.

—¡Ni lo intentes!

—Entonces respóndeme.

—No creo que deba hacerlo. ¡Eres muy pequeña y yo no soy un corruptor de menores!

—No me corromperías, créeme. Tengo una mente muy sucia, pero de verdad siento curiosidad por esto. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué se siente? —la pierna de Goten se agitó en el borde de la cama. Se mordió el labio en un gesto instintivo mientras pensaba en ello.

—Se siente bien. Estrecho. Cálido y escurridizo.

—Me lo imagino, pero quiero más detalles. ¿Cómo te sientes tú... sentimentalmente hablando?

—Como un hombre.

—¿Solo eso? ¿Y en qué piensas mientras lo haces?

—En nada. Cuando lo haces no piensas en nada.

—¿En nada? ¿No es un poco triste?

—No lo sé. Es muy agradable. Encajas con una persona, sientes a una persona y sientes que ella confía en ti, que te quiere de alguna manera aunque no siempre sea de forma romántica. Esa persona te envaina, te acuna... no sabría describirlo. No es solo placer, es algo más. _Eso_ es una extensión más de uno mismo y que una mujer lo acoja en sus entrañas es... también es importante para un hombre... no lo sé. Pero es una buena sensación —Bra no dijo nada, analizando el peso de esas palabras. Hablar sobre qué se sentía durante el acto en sí de la penetración solo podía sonar tan sutil entre ellos dos, de alguna manera erótico sin siquiera rozar lo obsceno—. Supongo que no para todos será igual.

—Puede que no, pero estoy segura de que tu percepción es la mejor. Solo tú eres tan sensible, Goten —él se ruborizó. Rodó por la cama una vez más y entonces Bra se atrevió a pedírselo, esta vez de forma adecuada—. ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana? Es sábado y ya he hecho todo lo que tenía para la preparatoria. ¿Te apetecería salir y tomar algo conmigo? Te prometo que no te llevaré de compras.

Goten se rió por ese último comentario. Goten habló en respuesta.

Goten metió la pata e hizo de aquella noche una noche fatídica y helada.

—Me gustaría, pero ya he quedado con Pares.

—¿Quién es Pares? —preguntó Bra.

No lo hizo con ningún tono en particular, solo por una curiosidad que nada tenía de reproche ni de celos. ¿Por qué iba a tenerlos? No tenía motivos para desconfiar de él, nunca los había tenido... pero claro, ellos no eran novios. Ellos no eran nada que se le pareciera a ello, nada. Y por lo tanto él nunca había tenido motivos para guardarle una fidelidad inexistente.

Y eso, aunque fuera muy madura, la hizo añicos.

—Pares, mi novia, ya... —y calló, extrañado consigo mismo.

Acababa de recordar que nunca le había hablado de ella, pero ya ni siquiera recordaba el motivo, y por eso lo soltó con tanta naturalidad, con una facilidad humana que lo hizo aun más doloroso, brutal, espantosamente chocante. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello, de lo cruel que había sido sin quererlo. Lo último que él quería era hacerle daño. Lo último.

—¿Tu no...? Ah... —mencionó ella, y luego se quedó callada durante un rato que para él se hizo eterno, pero que para ella no fue suficiente.

—¿Nunca te he hablado de ella?

—No. No lo habías hecho. Supongo que lleváis poco tiempo y se te pasó... decirlo.

Goten se rascó la cabeza en un gesto genuinamente paterno, confundido consigo mismo. Para él ya estaba claro que Bra no era una amiga, sino _la_ amiga, y eso suponía que no tenía secretos con ella. Ya ni siquiera recordaba el amor platónico que ella siempre le había profesado, ese que la adolescente había tratado de menguar cuando él volvió a llamarla para no hacerle sentir incómodo. Lo había hecho demasiado bien ocultándolo, tanto, que Goten ni siquiera recordaba la confesión sobre sus deseos de inocencia perdida en burla a los cuentos de hadas de la que la creían partícipe.

—¿Poco tiempo? No queda mucho para que hagamos año y medio. Incluso estamos pensando en irnos a vivir juntos. ¿Seguro que no te he hablado de ella antes?

No, no lo había hecho. Y Bra tuvo que reunir valor para continuar una conversación que deseaba acabar ya, cuanto antes.

—No, no lo habías hecho, seguro. Es tarde —dijo abruptamente—. Tengo que colgar. Ya hablaremos. Buenas noches, Goten.

—Buenas... —pero antes de que pudiera terminar ella ya había colgado.

Goten observó el móvil durante algunos segundos, y después se acurrucó en la cama e intentó dormir. No pegó ojo en toda la noche a sabiendas de que había hecho algo mal, a sabiendas de que había metido la pata y no estaba seguro de por qué. Intentó convencerse de que todo estaba bien porque todos eran felices, incluido él. Era la complacencia máxima, la felicidad para todos en su máximo esplendor.

Pero siguió sin poder dormir pese a ser extremadamente feliz.

**9**

Llevaba dándole vueltas a la posibilidad de irse a vivir junto a Pares a un pequeño apartamento retirado del centro de la ciudad. No estaría muy lejos de donde ya se encontraba, y tampoco de la Corporación Cápsula. Volando no tardaría ni un minuto; en aerocoche no llegaría a los diez minutos. Tenía ganas de avanzar y estar con ella a todas horas, tenía ganas de ser tan feliz como lo era su hermano con Videl y su adorada sobrina Pan.

Pocas veces había pensado en ello, pero desde que conoció a Pares pensaba a menudo en posibilidades de boda y de hijos, porque solo así podía imaginarse su futuro con ella. La chica parecía vivir para ello, para ser un ama de casa que amaría a sus hijos y prepararía la cena, que le esperaría cuando llegara de trabajar y lo abrazaría, y lo mimaría. Harían el amor dos veces por semana y tendrían, seguramente, dos o tres críos. Goten tenía ganas de ello.

Y todos serían muy felices entonces.

—Siempre pensé que yo me casaría antes que tú, pero te me has adelantado —le dijo Trunks esa mañana, cuando le hizo saber que estaba pensando en mudarse para compartir apartamento con Pares. Él seguía estando contento. Era una buena racha, o al menos eso parecía. Goten, como siempre, podía ver a través de los titanes de hielo, podía derretirlos con varias palabras y nunca perdía su fuerza, ni siquiera con Trunks—. ¿Dónde te irás? Si piensas tener niños más vale que sea amplio. ¡Me hace ilusión que tengas críos! Nunca había pensado en ello...

—¿Tú quieres que me vaya, Trunks? —le preguntó.

Su amigo le miró, serio, con la sonrisa desfigurada cuando lo hizo. Cualquiera habría dicho que le daba igual, al fin y al cabo él no le necesitaba para pagar el alquiler. Su mudanza no supondría ninguna incomodidad, nada salvo la promesa de una nueva vida para Goten, la lejanía del calor, la realidad de que Trunks se estaba quedando solo por esa helada mirada y su amigo avanzaba hacia un futuro convencional que él nunca tendría.

Cualquiera habría dicho que le daba igual, que se fuera y disfrutara de la vida, que formara una gran familia. Pero Trunks no era cualquiera.

—No. No quiero que te vayas, pero tampoco quiero condicionarte.

—Puedo esperar un poco más. No me importa.

—Eres muy amable, Goten. Mucho para tu propia conveniencia, demasiado.

Y era cierto, aunque no tanto como Trunks creía porque había hecho daño a la persona equivocada, mucho daño. Había sido cruel sin intenciones de serlo, pero él ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Tenía casi veintinueve años, y a esa edad empezaba a tomar en serio cosas de adultos y dejaba de lado otras, más infantiles, más pequeñas, de menor edad como para estar a su altura, subestimando unos sentimientos que podían ser tan poderosos como los de cualquier adulto. Fue cruel y ni siquiera lo sabía porque ya estaba pensando en su vida convencional y sin problemas, feliz para los demás, suficiente para él, y no pensaba en ciertas cosas que, quizás, podían ser más importantes.

Pero las cosas verdaderamente importantes solo dependían de la importancia que uno le diera, y Goten decidió no dársela. Al menos no hasta que tuvo que hacerlo.

**10**

Bra dejó de llamarle el mismo día que le confesó su noviazgo con Pares, y Goten decidió no mudarse y, por tanto, no ver a Pares tanto como le gustaría,. Por supuesto, la petición de Trunks había tenido todo que ver. No le necesitaba, no en lo que a necesidades físicas o mentales se referían, pero sí emocionalmente, de alguna manera que Goten no podía solucionar ni llenar, pero que era calmada con su presencia.

Trunks lo sabía, él lo sabía. No era una necesidad urgente, pero los Brief, para bien o para mal, eran egoístas. Podían dar todo lo que tenían en momentos de necesidad para ayudar a un ser querido, pero también podían ser manipuladores y acaparadores, especialmente si era desde un punto de vista sentimental. Eran sensibles aunque no hicieran alarde de ello, y no lo llevaban bien.

Así que no hubo nada que lo distrajera de las noches sin llamadas, del paso de las horas muertas, de la ausencia de una voz alegre que le escuchara y le levantara el ánimo cuando no tenía nada, de las conversaciones banales, de las que no eran tan banales, de las importantes que lograban que no se sintiera tan solo y derrotado, porque tenía a Pares y a Trunks, pero había cosas que ni siquiera ellos sabían y que solo Bra entendía. Cosas que le harían sentir estúpido y vulnerable frente a cualquier otro, pero no con ella, que le daba la esencia de sí mismo, esencia que utilizaba para relacionarse con otros que no eran ella, una niña a la que había visto crecer y por la que no podía permitirse el más mínimo pensamiento que se saliera de la línea de lo que se esperaba de él.

Estaba harto, y con el paso de los años se había dado cuenta de que, una vez se actúa bien, ya no hay forma de escapar de ese círculo vicioso formado por el deseo de los halagos.

La llamó, todos los días varias veces cuando ella dejó de llamarle. Era una pesadilla, y quizás era tan pesado que rayaba el acoso, pero aunque nunca se lo cogiera ni le devolviera la llamada, oír su voz en el contestador automático resultaba relajante. Bastaba con que colgara para volver al mismo sitio donde se encontraba, vacio, en una burbuja de plástico de la que no sabía salir para relacionarse con el exterior, que era lejano, ajeno. Y aunque sonreía y seguía las conversaciones fingiendo que todo iba bien, como había hecho durante gran parte de su vida, nada iba bien. Ni siquiera con Pares.

Aun así, nunca se atrevió a ir a buscar a Bra para hablar con ella directamente, porque si iba a por ella... sabía que estallaría.

Goten era el cielo siempre calmo y relajado, sereno, pero cuando la viera y le pidiera explicaciones estallaría la tormenta, y por lo tanto, todo lo que le rodeaba.

—Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi hermana y vamos a hacer una fiesta en mi casa, de las grandes, con todos reunidos de nuevo otra vez. ¿Pares y tú vendréis? —Trunks le avisó el día anterior. Lo hizo sin mirarle a la cara, sin levantar la mirada de los documentos que tenía delante.

Trunks sabía más que el propio Goten. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan intuitivo como él, y solo lo invitó porque, de una manera u otra, siempre estaba en las ocasiones importantes y era parte de la familia, y sería aun más sospechoso que no acudiera a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su tan querida hermana, a la que él siempre había adorado. También quería ponerlo a prueba, por supuesto. Sus miedos casi habían desaparecido con Pares pululando por allí, pero siempre le quedaría la sospecha de los bajos instintos de su amigo, esos que ni él mismo podía controlar.

Goten no se lo pensó.

—Allí estaremos.

A esas alturas no iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad de ver a Bra, quien lo había esquivado descaradamente durante semanas, aunque fuera rodeados de gente a los que ella no quería tener cerca. Al contrario de lo que parecía cuando se conoce superficialmente a una persona, Bra no era como su madre. Su carácter más profundo era propio de Vegeta, taciturno, altivo y orgulloso, selectivo, pero eso era algo que no dejaba ver a cualquiera.

Goten sabía que no le gustaban las fiestas ni los sitios abarrotados, que le gustaba más la tranquilidad aunque ella misma fuera un torbellino. Odiaba que la asediaran, y tampoco le gustaba llamar la atención como todos creían. ¿Por qué te vistes así entonces? No puedes evitar llamar la atención de todo el mundo vestida así. Bra lo miró fijamente. ¿Tú por qué crees que lo hago? Goten no supo qué responder.

Pero estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

**11**

Cuando llegaron a la Corporación esa noche, Pares estaba más cariñosa que de costumbre, y Goten más que nervioso. Cuando se ponía de los nervios acostumbraba a olvidarse cosas por el camino, y esa noche había perdido las llaves del coche y había dado mil vueltas hasta encontrarlas... en su bolsillo. Pares, como siempre, no se enfadó por ese despiste, tan agradable y amable. Se abrazó a su brazo y ya no hubo manera de pararla, con la cabeza recostada sobre su pecho.

—El corazón va a salirse de tu pecho, Goten. ¿Estás enfermo? —él negó con la cabeza. Había empezado a sudar—. ¿Quieres volver a casa? Yo cuidaré de ti si estás...

—No —negó, tajante.

—¿Te preocupa algo?

—¿Eh? No, no, ¿qué iba a preocuparme? —Pares ladeó la cabeza, curiosa. Cuando Goten le sonrió de esa manera que solo Trunks y Bra sabían reconocer como falsa, ella sonrió de igual manera.

—Estás muy guapo así vestido —Goten suspiró. Odiaba ir vestido de punta en blanco, y si no fuera por donde trabajaba, siempre iría con ropa casual como su padre, o quizás como un adolescente, tan desahogado—. Estoy emocionada por la fiesta. Ya conozco a tu familia y a Trunks, pero nunca he visto a su hermanita. Seguro que es muy bonita, tanto como su hermano.

—Sí...

Goten no dijo nada más, pero adquirió una pose pensativa al recordarla en su uniforme de instituto. Pares le miró largamente y luego volvió a abrazarse a su brazo.

**12**

Nada más llegar, supo que aquello era demasiado. Las fiestas de Bulma no eran precisamente discretas, pero había tanta gente que no conocía, que no sabía por dónde moverse. Estaba seguro de que más de la mitad no eran cercanos a Bra.

Pares avanzó abrazada a su brazo, emocionada, sin soltarle en ningún momento. Goten era un cúmulo de nervios que cada vez avanzaba con más prisa, sin importarle quién hubiera a su alrededor. Avanzó hacia donde sentía a Bra. La conocía demasiado bien como para no saber que su interior era un cúmulo de emociones revueltas con sus hormonas adolescentes y sus ganas de saberlo todo de todo el universo. Su parte humana se debatía con la saiyan como solía ocurrir con Trunks, peleando por la supremacía. Uno quería ser admirado y omnipotente en toda la gloria de su raza y de su realeza, sentarse en el trono que el padre ya no quería ni poseía, y ser contemplado y adorado. La otra parte no deseaba estar sola, vulnerable como era, sencilla y grácil aunque vanidosa como lo era la mujer de la que procedía.

Los titanes de hielo eran así, ambivalentes y tan especiales que se tragaban cuanto los rodeaba. Creían que también se habían tragado a Goten, pero todavía no estaba claro quién se había tragado a quién.

Y por fin, tras mucho andar, tras las peticiones de Pares de que fuera más despacio, el fuego palpitó y el cielo se nubló, a punto de estallar la tormenta. La vio vestida como solía hacerlo, más elegante, más brillante. Todo blanco. Más mujer por llevar un vestido tan pulcro y más niña por intentar camuflarse tras maquillaje para aparentar ser mayor. Se acercó con el corazón galopando, sin reparar siquiera en la mirada de Pares al descubrirla, al detectarla sin conocerla por la simple sonrisa que Goten dibujó en su cara. No era ni alegre ni enternecedora, pero era más verdadera que cualquiera de las que hubiera recibido ella.

Avanzaron. Las piernas de Goten temblaron hasta que se detuvieron. Fue Pares la que se acercó y, de repente, la abrazó con toda naturalidad, como ella solía ser, y Bra se quedó petrificada por la sorpresa al mismo tiempo que alzaba la vista y se cruzaba con los profundos ojos de Goten, el inicio de la tempestad en sus pupilas. Bra contuvo el aliento, pálida al verle, boquiabierta.

—¡Estoy tan contenta de conocerte por fin! —le aseguró Pares al separarse de ella. A Bra no le costó trabajo atar cabos y adivinar que esa mujer, tan lanzada sin que resultara forzado, solo podía ser la novia de Goten de la que tanto había oído hablar en boca de su hermano, esa que no había querido imaginar.

Se apartó y se presentó y Bra quiso odiarla, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo hacerlo, porque era como odiar a Goten. Esa muchacha se parecía a él en tantos aspectos, que resultaba imposible no verlo. Hacían buena pareja, par, igual, perfecta. Ella tenía su edad, era guapa y tan simpática y adorable, que resultaba imposible odiarla o rechazarla. Bra sintió apego por ella en el momento en el que empezó a hablarle, sin parar, de la ilusión que le hacía conocerla, y comprendió entonces que la apreciaba y apreciaría aun más porque era fuego, como Goten, y naturalmente el hielo se sentía atraído por el fuego de una manera tan instintiva como masoquista.

Le entregó un regalo.

—¡Espero que te guste!

Era un peluche. Bra ya no tenía edad para peluches pero no negaba que, a veces, se abrazaba al oso que Goten consiguió para ella en el parque de atracciones.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja—. Es un bonito regalo de los dos.

Entonces Goten dio un paso al frente manteniendo cierta distancia comedida. Su cabeza estaba alta y sus ojos eran penetrantes, no alegres. Le entregó una caja azul, pequeña y sin más adorno que un lazo rojo.

—En realidad, ese es el de Pares. Este es el mío.

Bra lo cogió de sus manos con reticencia y lentitud. La tensión podía mascarse cuando sus dedos se rozaron y el fuego la quemó. Bra hizo lo posible por esquivar su mirada mientras abría la caja, nerviosa porque no sabía si podría contener durante mucho más tiempo el aluvión de pensamientos ya pensados y palabras nunca expresadas ansiosas por salir a trompicones, por no poder controlar esas ganas de darle la bofetada que tanto se merecía, o quizás, por miedo a caer en sus redes y perdonarle sin más. Todo eso ocurrió cuando abrió la caja y la cerró, inmediatamente después, sin dejar que nadie, excepto ella, descubriera su contenido.

Sus ojos brillaron y buscaron los de él, que se mantuvieron serenos en un cielo en calma buscando una reacción que lo mantuviera así, manso. Una reacción que no hubo.

—No me habías dicho que le habías comprado algo aparte —dijo Pares sin recriminación en la voz, solo sorpresa—. ¿Qué es? ¿Puedo verlo?

—Solo es hielo —respondió él.

—¿Hielo?

—Espero que te guste, princesa.

Tras esas palabras, Bra tuvo auténticas ganas de darle la paliza de su vida. No sabía si estaba jugando o si aquella era la retorcida manera de decirle algo en clave, como se habían acostumbrado a hacer durante esas conversaciones por teléfono. En cualquiera caso, para ella sonó a broma de mal gusto, algo que no pudo aguantar tras oír el apelativo cariñoso de princesa salir de sus labios.

—Es precioso —aseguró fingiendo una sonrisa.

Allí, en la vida de los dos, de los tres si contaban al otro titán de hielo, más poderoso y manipulador, más comedido, más serio y menos mentiroso, ese que les estaba observando en la lejanía con ojos helados sin que ellos repararan en su presencia, todo eran sonrisas falsas.

—Iré a mi habitación a dejar los regalos. Vuelvo enseguida. Muchas gracias, Goten —su tono fue venenoso, peligroso, y exigía que no se atreviera a tocarla si no quería recibir una respuesta poco agradecida de su parte. Echó a andar apretando la caja y el peluche, conteniendo la impotencia y los pucheros que la atenazaban, las emociones desbordadas.

Porque no podía odiarles, a ninguno.

—Es tan bonita como oí, Goten. ¡Parece tan maravillosa! Estoy segura de que seremos buenas amigas, ¿no crees...? —Pares se volvió buscando a su novio. Una mueca de extrañeza apareció al no verlo por ninguna parte—. ¿Goten?

**13**

Bra cerró la puerta de un portazo que resquebrajó parte de la pared coloreada de ese rosa pálido que ahora tanto odiaba. Estaba furiosa, estaba colérica, impactada, demacrada, rascándose la cara con auténticas ganas de arrancarse la piel a tiras. No lloraba porque era fuerte, pero eso no impedía que tuviera otras válvulas de escape, ocasionalmente, la de destrozar todo cuanto hallaba a su paso en una histeria imposible de opacar. Esta vez, el fruto de su furia fueron los regalos obtenidos, todos guardados allí de falsos familiares, de falsas amistades, de falsos conocidos, todos cayendo al suelo, lejos de su escritorio, todos arrancados del enorme vestuario aunque fueran a tiras.

Se cebó con la ropa provocativa que tantas disputas causaba en casa, esa incómoda, alegre y corta ropa que se ponía siempre, la que había aprendido a odiar pero también la que había aprendido a enfundarse como una segunda piel, por la que había discutido con los dos únicos hombres que la querrían alguna vez, esos dos trozos de hielo como ella, uno resquebrajado y calentado por el paso de los años, por el contacto con Bulma como era Vegeta, y otro cada día más duro y solitario, un iceberg que se mantenía a la deriva esperando que los desdichados chocaran contra él para llevárselos al fondo de todo, donde estaba gran parte de Trunks, el más oscuro, el que solo conocía Goten, siempre oculto bajo la superficie del glacial.

Y cuando todo eso estuvo destrozado y se miró al espejo del cuarto de baño, solo vio la imagen de la complacencia que ella había creado para Goten, amoldada a él, a quien no la quería. Porque un día pensó que si él quería complacer a todo el mundo, ella haría que él fuera solo él aunque para ello, Bra tuviera que ser ese "de" que Goten tanto temía. Si él había nacido para complacer, ella sería la única que lo complacería a él. Al parecer había cometido un gran error, porque dentro de ese pacto mental nadie dijo que lo complacería siendo la novia _de_ Goten, sino la eterna hermana _de _Trunks, o como mucho, la amiga confidente.

Dolía tanto que no solo la parte que se ocultaba bajo las heladas aguas se agrietaban, sino también la superficie del iceberg que ella dejaba ver.

Y recibir ese regalo no lo facilitaba en absoluto, ya que Bra recordaba lo que eso significaba, el significado que ella le había dado cuando le contó a Goten lo que odiaba que regalaran y lo que deseaba que le entregaran. Estaba acostumbrada a joyas, a ropa cara, a tecnología sorprendente siempre rodeada de lujos, tan acostumbrada que nadie se había molestado en preguntar si de verdad le gustaban. No. Para ella, un diamante era lo que una bisutería que se ennegrece con el paso del tiempo al contacto con el agua. Lo que para alguien era cristal tallado, para Bra era un joya de gran valor; mezcla adulterada de minerales y fusiones térmicas, artesanía a gran temperatura sin ningún valor en especial. Era hielo que no quemaba. Era Trunks y ella después de pasar por la calidez de Goten. Que le hubiera regalado cristal puro tallado con la suficiente maestría como para que brillara y la reflejara, para que se lo colgara del cuello como un ornamento más, le pareció de todo menos agradable.

Parecía un juego, una burla después de todo lo que había hecho.

Por eso Bra tiró la caja al suelo, desquiciada.

Por eso alzó una pierna sobre ella, porque si no podía odiar a ninguno de los dos, por lo menos esa cosa, ese regalo mal gastado, esa metáfora de su propio yo tan duro y frágil al mismo tiempo, quedaría reducida a la nada. El último regalo que él le hizo fue su propio corazón helado.

Goten entró en la habitación y cerró tras él de inmediato, con esos ojos que ya no eran cielo, que ahora eran tempestad... y Bra no pudo romperlo. No se preguntó qué hacía allí porque era demasiado obvio. Sabía lo que le iba a preguntar porque era tan inocente que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la crueldad que había cometido contra ella. No quería oírlo ni mirarle a la cara.

Cerró la puerta del baño de un portazo, dejándolo fuera.

Bajo sus pies, el sonido de la música hacía que el suelo retumbase, pero pese al estruendo, cuando apoyó la espalda en la puerta pudo oír perfectamente los pasos de Goten hacia allí, tranquilos, lentos.

Bra cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de que el suelo estaba mojado del agua derretida de sus propias piernas. Podía ver cómo se deshacía desde el espejo, como su carne se consumía con forma de líquido y lo encharcaba todo, viajando hasta la caja que contenía su corazón de hielo. Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo porque ya no podía sostenerse.

—¿Por qué no coges mis llamadas? —le oyó preguntar. Su tono de voz era entre cansado y angustiado, mucho más del que solía usar cuando tocaban temas tabú donde se inmiscuían los sentimientos en demasía—. No voy a preguntarte por qué no me llamas, pero sí por qué no me respondes. ¿Por qué me esquivas?

—¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarlo? Después de lo que hiciste, con todo lo que has hecho...

—¿Qué he hecho?

—Sabía que preguntarías eso. Eres muy observador con todo el mundo excepto conmigo. ¿Por qué no piensas las cosas por una vez en...?

—¿Es por Pares? —Bra calló. Oyó cómo Goten le daba un ligero golpe a la puerta con su frente, apoyándose en ella. Casi pudo sentirlo suspirar por la cercanía.

Ella tenía tantas cosas que decirle. Le habían ocurrido tantas cosas en esas últimas semanas, y como siempre quería contárselas todas. Pero una vez más se miró a sí misma. Descubrió su cuerpo cada vez más derretido, más inestable, más caliente, y supo que no se merecía eso. Como siempre, pecaba de arrogante, porque merecía muchas cosas, pero no eso, y menos de Goten. En absoluto.

—Es porque eres un cobarde complaciente —le aseguró. Nunca, jamás, le había hablado con tanta soberbia, dolor y rabia, nunca lo había encarado de esa manera porque lo amaba demasiado como para desear hacerle daño con palabras tan certeras, tan verdaderas, tan conocidas para él. Eran las palabras que se recriminaba a sí mismo mientras dormía, que le susurraban al oído sus perversos pensamientos, esas que nadie le había dicho frente a frente porque no le convencía hacerlo o porque no le amaban lo suficiente como para decirlo.

Palabras que él necesitaba aunque dolieran.

—Eres un niño, Goten. Incluso yo, que tengo trece años menos que tú, sé lo que tú no estás dispuesto a aceptar. Sé que no puedes contentar a todo el mundo, sé que mis actos tienen consecuencias para la gente que me rodea pero no vivo temiendo que estos les hagan daño a ellos, no vivo pensando en que si ellos están contentos yo también lo estaré. ¡No lo hago porque es una gran mentira! La gran verdad es que el único que puede hacer feliz a uno mismo, es uno mismo, ¡pero tú no lo aceptas porque eres un cobarde y solo vives a través de lo que quieren los demás! ¡Nunca te cansas de mentirte a ti mismo, por eso he dejado de llamarte, por eso ya no te respondo, porque yo sí quiero ser feliz y tú no te atreves a serlo!

Goten se apartó de la puerta como si le diera calambre. Se alejó con ojos muy abiertos, con ojos apagados en contención del huracán. Si Bra se derretía al otro lado de la puerta, él se consumía, se apagaba con esas verdades que tanto intentaba negar.

—Yo no me miento a mí mismo —fue lo único que pudo decir, y su tono resultó tan fútil que nadie habría podido oírlo. Nadie salvo la eterna complaciente de él.

—Entonces no me quieres.

—Eso no es cierto.

—¿A quién quieres más, a Pares o a mí? —Goten calló. La puerta se alejaba frente a él, se derretía. El agua bajaba por las ranuras y empapaba sus manos, apagando su fuego y ejemplificando su tormenta interior. Descubrió que no respiraba, que se ahogaba, o esa era su sensación ante la realidad que odiaba admitir, o que deseaba admitir. Ya ni siquiera sabía cuál realidad odiaba y cuál quería. Ya no sabía nada—. No es una pregunta tan difícil, ¿a quién quieres más, a Pares o a mí?

—No puedo responder a eso.

—A eso me refiero, Goten. Ni siquiera sabes por qué estás con ella.

—Sí que lo sé. ¡Lo sé! —aseguró, nervioso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene tu edad y no te mete en problemas? No creo que la edad importe mucho cuando yo soy más madura que tú.

—Bra, eres importante para mí, pero no así. Nunca fue así. Siento haberte hecho daño, pero yo nunca...

—¿Y cómo entonces, Goten? ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No puedes hacer eso. No puedes desahogar tus frustraciones conmigo, hablarme de tus sentimientos, llegar a ser tan íntimos y hacer el resto con ella para no sentirte mal por hacerlo conmigo, porque así es legal. Nos usas a las dos y ni siquiera te das cuenta de que aunque no me toques, ya me has hecho tu pareja, tu amante. ¡Me has violado la cabeza, Goten! —él no reculó. Aunque el agua parecía tragarse su cuerpo, apoyó ambos brazos contra la puerta haciendo presión en ella. Se sentía helado de rodillas para abajo, caliente el resto, demasiado caliente. No tardaría en ahogarse y perder todo su calor.

—Nunca tuve esas intenciones contigo —aseguró.

—Pues entonces deja de llamarme, porque me hace daño. ¿Crees que soy así tal cual? No siempre he llevado ropa provocativa ni he odiado los cuentos de hadas. Me vestía así porque quería llamar tu atención, porque quería que dejaras de verme como una niña. Por eso llevaba escote, porque quería que vieras que me habían crecido los pechos que ridículamente los hombres tanto adoráis. Quería que me vieras las piernas y pensaras que eran de la clase que te gustaría abrir, ¡también por eso dejé de entrenarme, pero tú nunca te has dado cuenta de nada! —gritó, impotente, agarrándose el vestido empapado, ese que ya no era tan llamativo pero que seguía siendo corto porque, aunque se hubiera hecho a sí misma amoldándose a Goten, le había acabado gustando enseñar esas piernas por las que había renunciado a ser tan poderosa como su hermano y su padre.

Se dio cuenta entonces, al mirarse al espejo y verse parcialmente deshecha, de que se había convertido en una esclava que amaba ser esclavizada, un trozo de hielo colocado en un molde para nacer hecho a la medida del fuego que acabaría consumiéndola, abocada al fracaso desde el principio.

Odió esa imagen tan fervientemente, que se alejó de la puerta y chocó la frente contra el espejo con la suficiente fuerza como para resquebrajarlo.

—No quiero que vuelvas a llamarme. No quiero saber nada más de ti —le aseguró.

No sabía si Goten la había escuchado por su casi inexistente tono de voz, pero cuando oyó otra vez sus pasos alejarse de la puerta, tuvo la certeza de que sí.

Se había despeinado con el movimiento y su maquillaje se había desvanecido por los lloros, escurriéndose bajo sus mejillas. Y ahora, cuando ya era demasiado tarde como para rectificar, entendió la realidad de lo que había hecho, la decisión que un día había tomado al verlo desde abajo, siempre desde el fondo, siempre sonriente, siempre roto.

_Si nadie complacía a Goten, ella lo haría. _

Alrededor de esa decisión había girado su vida desde entonces, y quiso librarse de ello al instante... aunque tuviera que sacarse los ojos para no ver lo que había hecho, tanta humillación, tanto desprecio hacia sí misma, tanto bochorno y apaleamiento para su nefasto orgullo.

Se arañó porque ahora odiaba el cristal, frágil y duro.

Y lo quería fuera de su cara.

Sin embargo, fueron esos dos trozos de cristal los que la avisaron de dónde se encontraba cuando, a través del espejo, lo vio. No le hizo falta girarse para saber que desde el principio de esa conversación había estado en el ojo del huracán, a la espera... y esta había llegado a su fin.

Goten entró. Cielo tempestuoso, tormenta pura, quizás volcán en erupción, pero sobre todo hombre adulto harto de miedos y convencionalismos, oscuro y auténtico.

Entró como una ráfaga, sin sonrisa falsa, desatado, y al agarrar sus mejillas y unirla a él en algo que habían estado buscando durante años, hubo más lengua que labios. La razón era sencilla. Porque Goten, si bien el mejor hombre que Bra pudiera conocer alguna vez, era el más mentiroso de todos cuantos conocía, pero no el más cobarde, no tras demostrárselo el día de su décimo sexto cumpleaños, cuando el paripé se vino abajo.

_Desde que tenía doce años._

_ Y aun así ya la quería desde antes, cuando era una niña adorable que se abrazaba a mi pierna para llamar mi atención, siempre desde abajo, cuando ella ya me veía solo como yo, y no como me ven otros. Cuando ella era cristal y no hielo. _

Pero era una locura decirlo, porque...

_Eres un pervertido._

Y qué poco le importaba ahora después de tantos años reprimido viviendo para ellos y no para sí. Qué poco le importaba incluso asustarla, porque ella tenía trece años menos, solo dieciséis en comparación con sus veintinueve años, y él iba demasiado rápido cuando le pidió que abriera la boca y no la cerrara, que gimiera y dijera lo que tenía que decirle, las palabras que lo habían salvado de la mentira que era su vida, las que lo habían hecho valiente y que se amoldaban a él igual que lo hacían los titanes de hielo. Ella le habló de lo cobarde que era cuando su lengua no ocupaba su boca, pero sus palabras se difuminaron en gemidos entre sorprendidos y tenaces al verse aupada sobre el lavamanos, la espalda contra el cristal, testigo de la imagen de la tormenta helada.

Lo siguió en cuestión de segundos como genio que era. Aprendió rápido a controlar su respiración igual que él lo hacía, a devorarlo como él, con las mismas ganas pero ni con un cuarto de su experiencia. Se aferró a su nuca y Goten se pegó a ella de improviso, aplastándola contra el mueble. Bra suspiró y sus ojos se desorbitaron por la sorpresa, casi intimidada cuando él se apartó lo suficiente como para agarrar su corbata y tirar de ella hasta arrancarla. Odiaba esa ropa. Los dos la odiaban, y por eso ella se atrevió a llevar las manos hasta su camisa para hacer saltar los botones de un tirón. La musculosa fue suficiente para esa primera vez hasta que él le subió el vestido hasta arriba del todo, de un tirón, hasta los pechos cubiertos por el sostén.

Ella se asustó.

—¡Goten!

—¡Dijiste que me dejarías tocarlos! —le dijo, gritó. No había angustia en su voz, solo demanda. Bra no podía creer que recordara esa conversación. Ella lo hacía, pero porque estaba tan obsesionada que le resultaba imposible olvidar la vergüenza de esa petición siendo tan pequeña.

Que él lo recordara le hizo saber algo que consiguió hacer que se derritiera un poco más, solo que esta vez el agua no salió de sus ojos, sino de mucho más abajo.

_¿Y tú? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tú obsesionado conmigo?_

Sus pensamientos, entre corrompidos y sucios como siempre habían sido, se dejaron arrastrar, complacientes, y más lo fueron cuando él hundió la cabeza en su escote con la boca abierta, buscando la manera animal de sacárselo con los dientes. Y casi lo hizo hasta que ella descendió la mano a su entrepierna y Goten se pegó más, forzando un brusco roce. Bra se estremeció y él lo notó. El aliento gélido impactó contra su oído.

_Esto es demencial._

Sí, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo demencial que era y lo asustada que ella debía estar, y era cierto, porque nunca había tenido una erección tan cerca, tan dura, tan viva. Pero eso no lo detuvo. Quizás porque ya era imposible detener la tormenta que eran sus movimientos. Bra no se alarmó cuando las manos que momentos antes habían agarrado sus senos descendieron acariciando la piel helada y se amoldaron al elástico de las bragas, tirando de ellas hacia abajo. Goten se apartó. Su cabeza siempre había sido un libro abierto para ella, pero en esos instantes en la puerta que era su mente, en sus ojos, solo veía un ciclón cercano al caótico movimiento de la locura.

—Eres un cobarde, Goten. Realmente lo eres... —y paradójicamente esas palabras siempre conseguían infundarle algo de valor.

Tiró de ellas hacia arriba, levantando sus piernas lo justo y necesario, sacando la lengua y lamiendo en un gesto obsceno su pantorrilla, y posteriormente el interior de los muslos. Bra contuvo un jadeo de incredulidad cuando retiró las bragas y las apretó entre los dedos. Luego se agachó lo justo y necesario para que ella pudiera ver los ojos ahora afilados y nada atolondrados perdiéndose entre sus muslos. Sus dedos entreabrieron una puerta todavía sellada y su lengua se amoldó a ella, atravesándola. Bra suspiró y arqueó la espalda. Podía jurar que el hielo se derretía y escapaba sobre su enérgica boca.

—Estás loco... para... —pidió, entre asustada y escandalizada, demasiado excitada como para detenerlo ella misma. Él, lejos de hacerlo, presionó la cabeza con más fuerza, las manos se aferraron a su trasero con fuerza para impedir que se apartara. Bra se tapó la boca con una mano. La combinación de palabras fue horriblemente certera cuando la sombra que era su hermano para ella tomó posesión de su cabeza—. Si Trunks se entera...

Goten se detuvo.

Alzó la cabeza con los labios todavía entreabiertos y húmedos, separándose completamente, dejando libres sus piernas y alejándose lo suficiente como para no tocar ni una porción más de su piel. Bra se quedó quieta, toda sensibles temblores sobre el lavabo, ojos cristalinos, respiración entrecortada al contrario de la de él, que contuvo el aliento.

Había sido tras de él, y casi podía imaginarlo convenientemente apoyado contra el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, la tranquilidad que daba la manipulación absoluta y la mirada gélida mientras observaba cómo le hacía cosas obscenas a su querida hermanita pequeña.

Porque Trunks la amaba, quizás demasiado como parte de la gran montaña de hielo que formaban, pero también amaba el fuego, y perder la seguridad que los dos le brindaban por separado podría desatar avalanchas.

Y Goten, como siempre, amaba a todo el mundo excepto a sí mismo, y menos aun al que había tocado a Bra, dieciséis años de carne fresca y rosada, de sentimientos que complementaban los suyos y sus grandes necesidades emocionales nunca satisfechas.

Por eso Goten volvió a ser un cobarde aquella noche, porque seguía sin respetarse a sí mismo y seguía traicionándose a sí mismo.

—¡Espera, no te vayas! —le pidió ella, pero cuando Bra agarró su muñeca sospechando lo que ocurriría, Goten la miró.

La tormenta ya había pasado para ella.

Se alejó y él salió de allí con la misma rapidez con la que había entrado.

**14**

Abrir la puerta de casa nunca fue tan difícil. El cuerpo pesaba y no porque lloviera fuera y estuviera mojado. Tampoco porque estuviera cansado. El peso de los remordimientos podía ser el peor de todos los que existían, y ese era su caso, si es que podía llamarse así.

Remordimientos... por no tener remordimientos, un círculo vicioso, más aun de lo que era su vida de mentiras abrasadas, de miradas congeladas, de represión, siempre represión y mucha frustración. Había dado con la gran verdad incuestionable, esa que había repudiado durante los últimos años de su vida; vivir de la alegría de los demás ya no le llenaba, si es que alguna vez lo había hecho. Complacer ya no significaba nada si no era para sí mismo. Su naturaleza egoísta salía a la luz, y ya no quería ser la sombra de otros, de su padre, de su hermano, de su mejor amigo, el novio de Pares...

Quería ser el Goten que Bra siempre había visto, el auténtico, porque lo había atrapado con cada palabra tan brutal como cierta. Era un cobarde inmaduro, reprimido, mentiroso de la peor calaña, de la que se miente a sí mismo, pero sobre todo y a ella no parecía importarle, era un _pervertido. _

La había mirado desde que se había acostumbrado a llevar puesta esa ropa.

La había mirado desde que era un delito, una corrupción de menores, una abominación.

La había deseado también siendo ella demasiado joven.

Y sabía, siempre había sabido, que habría algo entre los dos. Si no por parte de ella, siempre por parte de él, platónica adoración que lo llevara a admirar fotos a escondidas incluso cuando estuviera casado y tuviera hijos con una mujer con la que nunca se complementaría de la misma manera, con la que tendría una relación convencional, sexo convencional, hijos convencionales con una diminuta porción de ki propia de los saiyans, un trabajo convencional y una vida convencional.

Y mentiras que no serían para nada convencionales, porque siempre estaría ridículamente enamorado de una niña trece años más pequeña.

Pero eso era lo normal y nada se rompería por ello. Solo él. Lentamente.

Lo odiaba.

Se odiaba.

_Pero también a ellos. _

A los que lo reprimían, a los que lo contenían, a los grandes, a los que no eran sombras ni parásitos. Los odiaba con la misma fuerza con la que los amaba, y concretamente odiaba a Trunks.

El mismo Trunks que, en esos momentos, le mostró que estaba allí, tal y como él se lo había imaginado, de brazos cruzados apoyando un hombro contra el umbral de la puerta de entrada a la cocina. Su presencia lo decía todo, su silencio era el mayor de los reproches, sus ojos la entrada al infierno helado, al castigo divino, una jaula de carámbanos. Intacto, sin una gota de lluvia a diferencia de él, fuego apagado, casi consumido, apenas unas chispas en las cenizas.

La otra mitad que lo formaba.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que Trunks lo encadenaba y Bra lo liberaba. Se dio cuenta de que ambos eran tan imprescindibles como lo era el respirar la alegría de los demás hasta ese momento. Estaba entre ellos, y los dos le provocaban diferentes cosas, tan diversas, tan buenas como malas, pero no podía convivir con las dos.

Era hora del momento clave, de la decisión, de la elección, del egoísmo o de la complacencia, de la humillación, del sometimiento absoluto a uno de los dos.

Caminó hasta él, alma en pena y Trunks se mantuvo imperturbable como el carámbano de hielo que a veces era. A Goten no le hacía falta mirarle a los ojos para darse cuenta de que lo sabía todo, quizás incluso más que él con esa intuición endiablada.

Lo miró desde arriba, como lo hacían los grandes al pasar por su lado, por encima del hombro con ninguna otra cadena que la de su silencio, con ninguna manipulación necesaria salvo esa, la que el propio Goten se imponía, la que se impuso una vez con una dosis de rebeldía.

Sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza y las uñas se clavaban en la palma de una mano mientras Trunks, en un arrebato de costumbrismo en esa situación tan delicada, quizás tratando de hacerle ver como de fría condescendencia podía tener, se llevó un vaso de agua a los labios. El sonido de su garganta mientras bebía le recordó el sabor de lo que había hecho momentos atrás, los labios hinchados, la lengua dormida, el hielo derretido, su ropa mojada salpicando el suelo, el pelo oscuro cayendo en cascada sobre su nuca y sus ojos.

Las bragas de Bra todavía apretados en una de sus manos, todavía húmedas, y no de lluvia.

Al verlas, al palparlas, aunque la decisión ya hubiera sido tomada, las palabras rebeldes escaparon por ese mismo objeto de placer que había sido su boca.

—Te quiero —admitió. Trunks dejó de beber porque de todas las cosas que esperaba que le dijera esa fue la menos esperada—. Te quiero, Trunks —insistió sin mirarle. Cuando lo hizo, era tormenta, era tornado, era huracán de fuego—. Te quiero, pero a veces te sacaría los ojos.

No dijo nada más. Ni un _disfrutaría con ello_, algo que seguro haría si alguna vez lo hacía. Para Trunks quedó claro que estaba en el límite de sus fuerzas, y si seguía tensando la cuerda, Goten sería una tempestad contra él que lo sacudiría y, probablemente, le sacaría los ojos de verdad... si no se los sacaba a sí mismo antes.

Se fue a su ala, lejos de él, cerrando cada puerta muy despacio sin emitir más ruido que chirridos, dejándolo solo como los titanes de hielo siempre estaban y se quedarían; solos. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que necesitaba estar con alguien, pero aunque su orgullo le hubiera permitido pedírselo a Goten, ya no lo controlaba.

Trunks ya no podía manipularlo.

Y la rabia que eso suponía provocó que el cristal se rompiera en su mano.

**15**

Pares no estaba enfadada. Ella no era como Bra, nunca se enfadaba y nunca le decía nada que pudiera incomodarlo o alterarlo. Entendía a las personas, las observaba desde cerca y aprendía sus patrones de conducta con sencillez y sin trabajo, por lo que siempre sabía cómo tratarlos. Esa era una de las razones por las que la gente la adoraba, una de las cosas que había atraído a Goten, quizás porque eso le calmaba. Quizás porque, en su vida, tenía cierto temor por las personas controladoras que siempre lo habían guiado, como eran Chichí, Trunks o Gohan.

Entendía la necesidad de su familia por intentar tenerlo todo bajo control, ya que su padre era demasiado permisivo y pasivo como para tenerlo, y esa autoridad materna y fraternal intentaban mantener la severidad paterna de la que Goku carecía si no era para las batallas.

Pero Trunks era otra historia, mucho más enrevesada que la propia. Tal vez, por eso Goten nunca se atrevía a llevarle la contraria.

Se había sentido atraído por Pares porque era igual a él y lo contrario a la gente que amaba y a veces odiaba. Pero a veces, lo que necesitamos es muy diferente de lo que deseamos.

—Siento mucho haberte dejado sola allí. Me alteré y me fui. No sé en qué estaba pensando —se disculpó en cuanto apareció en la cafetería esa mañana. Pares, como de costumbre, tomaba algún dulce que siempre conseguía abrirle el apetito a él. No toleraba el café temprano; odiaba las cosas amargas.

—No pasa nada. ¡Conocí a mucha gente cuando tú te fuiste! Tus padres me trajeron a casa. Chichí es taaaaan atenta —declaró—. Aunque ella sí está enfadada contigo. Deberías llamarla después.

Goten puso los ojos en blanco de solo pensarlo. Curiosamente Chichí había desarrollado un gran apego por su novia... especialmente después de enterarse de que era rica por herencia paterna. Según ella, era la mejor novia que tendría jamás, y tenía que tratarla muy bien para no perderla.

Sin embargo, todo estaba perdido.

—Goten, siento haberte sacado del trabajo a estas horas, pero quería decirte algo —Pares se mantenía sonriente cuando lo avisó de ello, por eso él no tuvo ni una ligera idea de lo que pretendía decirle, y aunque la tuviera su cabeza estaba demasiado embotada como para entender la gravedad de la situación, o como para aceptarla sin más—. Goten, quiero que rompamos.

Finalizó, nunca mejor dicho. Fue tan cortante como impactante, y él alzó la cabeza que había mantenido cabizbaja desde hacía dos días y la miró, contrariado, pero sin rastro de auténtica y descorazonadora desdicha. Estaba confundido, pero no dolido, no al menos como lo habían herido días atrás.

Hubo un silencio repentino solo roto por la música relajante de la cafetería y el sonido de las tazas de chocolate caliente chocando entre sí, las risas de adolescentes escabulléndose de la escuela. Goten supo que debía decir algo tras un largo tiempo de incertidumbre, pero nada salió de su boca.

—Creo que es una forma de hacerte las cosas más fáciles, Goten. Ahora mismo tu vida y tus sentimientos ya son lo bastante complicados como para tenerme detrás de ti. Hacerte pensar en cómo deberías romper conmigo sin hacerme daño es difícil para ti, lo sé, así que prefiero adelantarme y hacértelo más llevadero para que puedas pensar en lo demás tranquilamente —Pares ladeó la cabeza mientras hablaba y sonreía. Juntó las manos es un gesto entusiasta y falso, y eso a Goten no le gustó. Su falsedad, porque ella no era falsa, en absoluto.

—¿Por qué? —atinó a decir—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero romper contigo? ¿Qué te hace pensar...?

—Bra.

Las pupilas de Goten se abrieron y dilataron como flores al escuchar ese nombre, tan claro, tan simple, en una sílaba para todos comprensible que alteraba su forma de ser y de actuar, el que nadie se atrevía a pronunciar cuando estaba cerca, y menos aun Trunks.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, tragó, tembló con la sola mención del hielo que había decidido dejar atrás por convenio propio, por el convencionalismo de los ideales que le habían enseñado, por el convencionalismo de lo que le rodeaba, y se preguntó si tanto se notaba que adoraba a esa pequeña que era su orgullo y el de su familia, que la amaba de muchas formas diferentes pero ninguna perdonable, que desde aquella noche hacía esfuerzos por tirar sus bragas y siempre acababa haciendo cosas _perversas_ con ellas, de modo que ya no era su olor el que estaba impregnado en ellas. De modo que muchas veces se dormía con el móvil en la mano y el número de teléfono que se sabía de memoria escrito en la pantalla, esperando, o buscando el valor suficiente como para llamar porque lo necesitaba... y esa necesidad se estaba desviando por derroteros lujuriosos que, aunque siempre había tenido, siempre había conseguido reprimir porque ella estaba a su lado, hablándole constantemente.

Ni siquiera tenía una foto de ella con una edad medio decente, solo cuando era una cría que no llegaba más allá del muslo, y le parecía de todo menos ético hacer las cosas que a veces hacía teniendo esa foto en su cuarto.

Pensar que Pares podría haberse dado cuenta de todo eso hizo que el tono de piel de Goten variara a un furioso rojo que, poco después, pasó casi al morado, y luego al pálido.

—No se te nota. Al menos no tanto como a ella —recalcó Pares. No parecía tener el más mínimo problema en hablar sobre ello, sobre la niña de la que su novio estaba perversamente enamorado—. Me di cuenta durante la fiesta. Os mirasteis como si todos los secretos del mundo del otro los compartierais, con una complicidad... y también con una frustración... me dio la impresión de que queríais mataros el uno al otro solo por no estar juntos, y eso me pareció muy romántico. Luego desapareciste, y estoy seguro de que estuviste con ella. Pero aun así debería haberlo sabido desde mucho antes. ¡Me has hablado tanto de ella, y todo lo que decías era bueno! Parecías estar tan ciego cada vez que la mencionabas, tan orgulloso, tan feliz, tan entusiasta... Pero de repente dejaste de estarlo, desde hace un mes. Pensé que te habías peleado con ella. Fue un pensamiento inocente que me vino así, sin más, y entonces supe que si ella te había quitado toda la felicidad solo por una pelea, es que no éramos una pareja en esta relación. En realidad, siempre fuisteis tú y ella, desde el principio, y yo era el desfogue, el intento de verte normal a ojos de los demás, el cumplimiento de cosas que no te atreves a hacer con ella, como tocarla como me tocas a mí. Me enfadé cuando me di cuenta y lo negué, pero cuando fui a la fiesta y te vi tan nervioso, tan adorable, ya lo sabía. Y ella siente lo mismo, Goten, no me cabe la menor duda de que...

—Basta —cortó. Pares calló. Goten era un pozo de ideales rotos arrojados por ella, incapaz de levantar la cabeza ni siquiera para mirarla, quizás por vergüenza, quizás por dolor o impotencia, o quizás por una mezcla de todo. Era un cielo nuboso, tembloroso y lluvioso—. Por favor, para. Es una locura.

—¿A ojos de quién, de ti... o de Trunks? —el rubor de Goten se acentuó. Los ojos le brillaron—. Sé que él es parte de ti, pero has permitido que te someta tanto... Si sigues así, acabarás odiándolo, y no es bueno tener dos sentimientos tan contradictorios por la misma persona.

—No es solo él. Soy yo... hay un problema conmigo y no sé cómo solucionarlo.

—No eres un pervertido porque ella sea...

—Desde que tenía diez años —admitió. Ya no había rubor, pero sí tanta mortificación que Pares no consiguió avivar ningún sentimiento de repugnancia por la confesión—. Quizás antes, no lo sé, pero todavía no tenía la regla. Da igual por donde lo mire, no hay nada que aceptar en eso.

—¿Por qué eres tan cruel contigo mismo, Goten? Me gusta que seas amable con todo el mundo, pero no que te hagas daño para que otros sean felices —pero lo hacía, quizás para ahogar los remordimientos que desear a Bra le suponía, o también por cosas que venían de más atrás, desde su nacimiento y crecimiento.

En cualquier caso, ya no podía controlarlo, y Pares sabía que ella no podía hacer nada para que dejara esa costumbre masoquista suya. Hacerlo feliz nunca había dependido de ella. Y saberlo empezaba a pasarle factura, porque aunque hubiera ido allí con sus mejores intenciones y se hubiera prometido no llorar para no mortificarlo aún más, ya había pasado su límite.

—Tengo que irme, Goten —dijo con la voz gangosa. Se levantó de la silla dejando su dulce a medio comer—. Espero que sigamos siendo amigos después de todo esto —él asintió muy despacio, y Pares no supo si lo dijo por ser amable o porque de verdad quería mantener el contacto con ella. Con él nunca se sabía—. ¿Sabes, Goten? Creo que hay muchas maneras de amar a una persona, y creo que siempre escogemos la que creemos que más feliz nos hace, no la que de verdad necesitamos.

Se alejó conteniendo las lágrimas, y antes de salir por la puerta ya había dado un pequeño giro a los acontecimientos.

**16**

Bra llamó al timbre. El sonido chirriante afectó a su determinación, y tuvo intensas ganas de huir. Sin embargo, su orgullo contraatacó y la inmovilizó frente a la puerta del dúplex que compartían Goten y su hermano. No se había parado a pensar en lo que diría si era Trunks el que abría la puerta, pero con su estado de humor actual podía predecirlo; lo apartaría de un empujón, buscaría a Goten y le cruzaría la cara con todas sus fuerzas. Si no estaba, destruiría su cuarto hasta que no quedara nada, y le daba igual que Trunks no supiera a qué venían semejantes actos. Se iría antes de que le preguntara nada.

Bra rabiaba. Le había tomado dos días darse cuenta de que no debía estar triste y ansiosa, sino tan furiosa como le permitieran sus sentimientos. Había sido humillada. Él la había dejado ahí después de tomarla, se había desvanecido cobardemente sin poner excusas como siempre hacía cuando Trunks pululaba en las cercanías.

Ella no era alguien con quien uno podía jugar, y pensaba dejárselo claro. O todo o nada.

Y sabía que la respuesta sería nada.

No estaba decepcionada, porque sabía cuáles eran las condiciones de ser Goten y de estar con él. Siempre pondría a los demás por delante, y aunque eso fuera algo exasperante, Bra lo adoraba por ello. Había intentado salvarle pese a ello y hacerle ver cuáles eran las prioridades, hacerle ver que no hacía falta poner a los demás por encima para hacer felices a muchos, y allí estaba su respuesta.

Nada... absolutamente nada.

Igual que al llamar al timbre... nada.

Nada fue lo que ella sintió al darse cuenta de que no volvería a estar cerca de él como antes, nunca más.

—Bra... —ella se giró, atraída y descompuesta al oír la voz grave que clamaba por algo de atención, la exigía sin esa frialdad tan típica, esa que no usaba ni con su familia ni mucho menos con ella. Aunque él fuera un titán de hielo, la poca calidez que pudiera llegar a tener siempre la guardaba para su familia—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí fuera? —la pregunta de Trunks la pilló por sorpresa. Debería estar en el instituto, y de hecho todavía llevaba el odioso uniforme corto, demasiado corto.

A él poco le importaba donde tuviera que estar ahora, porque él mismo debería estar en la corporación. Lo que importaba era que estaba allí, frente a su puerta, donde vivía él... con Goten. Y sabía que no era a él a quien deseaba ver. Pocas veces era a él a quien deseaban ver realmente. Él, no su dinero, no su cuerpo, no la posesión que podía significar, no sus sentimientos. Quizás Goten, fuera de su familia, era el único que lo quería a él realmente, aunque no ahora.

Ya no tanto como antes.

Para Trunks, a veces, la posesión y manipulación sobre una persona era la única manera de asegurar su propio control, de asegurarse de que esa persona lo quería a él sin los complementos, y eso era lo que había hecho con Goten de manera automática desde que tenía uso de razón para asegurar su propia supervivencia fuera de la jaula de oro que era su familia. Lo había conseguido, lo había manipulado... pero ¿a costa de qué?

A costa de su hermana frente a la puerta de su casa, llorando aunque ella lo negara e intentara contenerlo, aunque intentara hacerse la fuerte como lo eran todos en casa. Fuera de esa familia no había nada, no había sitio para ellos, dos mestizos hijos de un hombre demasiado poderoso y superior del que habían heredado demasiadas cosas. Él se había dado cuenta desde el principio, desde el momento que se relacionó con alguien más que Goten y descubrió que el mundo temía y amaba esos ojos helados, sin excepciones, tan atrayentes como hirientes, exactamente como el hielo, tan deseado en época de sequía pero doloroso cuando se acercaban demasiado y durante demasiado tiempo.

Y su amigo tan cálido, tan amado por todos, era su toma de contacto con lo que le rodeaba.

Quizás por eso no quería dejarlo escapar. Quizás por eso, aunque Bra llorara y él la quisiera con todas sus fuerzas, aun así no quería dejarlo escapar.

—Estoy sola —sollozó, y Trunks la abrazó con mucha fuerza, como nunca lo había hecho. Ella acababa de descubrir lo que él sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, y se vio reflejado y consolado.

—Yo también estoy solo.

Era tan cierto como descorazonador lo que los unía además de sus lazos de sangre, además del instinto protector del hermano mayor, además de la admiración de la hermana pequeña, además de su estilo de vida... y por supuesto, el siempre cálido Goten.

**17**

Estaba estresado ese día. No era un trabajador especialmente capacitado ni activo, mayormente porque sus motivaciones eran escasas. Sabía que estar en la Corporación Cápsula no era algo que fuera con él, pero había estudiado tanto y se había esforzado tantísimo por superar a Gohan, que despedirse no era una opción. Aunque claro, Goten tenía la costumbre de eliminar opciones antes de atreverse a intentar llevarlas a cabo.

Habían pasado tres meses de su ruptura con Pares, los mismos que había pasado sin Bra, y supo con toda la fuerza de su persona a quién echaba más de menos. Nunca había sido tan desgraciado como solitario. Se dormía con el móvil en la mano todas las noches, a no ser que se atreviera a volar hasta la casa de la familia para asomarse y saludar. Siempre que lo hacía, Bra no estaba. Él la había buscado por la ciudad, esa era la verdad, y dada su percepción de ki sabía dónde encontrarla siempre, pero de una manera o de otra ella se escabullía. No la había visto en tres meses y él ya era un cadáver andante. Su familia lo notaba, sus amigos lo notaban, pero lo peor era que Trunks lo notaba y era el único que sabía por qué. Su mente era un hervidero de pensamientos y confusiones contradictorias, y lo único que permanecía intacto (o tanto como podía mantenerlo) eran las bragas de Bra y su olor debajo de su almohada.

No había nada que comentar respecto a guardar las bragas de la hermana pequeña de tu mejor amigo bajo la almohada, tan cerca de la nariz y de la boca... tanto... Así que procuraba no pensar en ello, como siempre había hecho.

Goten había desarrollado una personalidad muy marcada y despierta durante el tiempo que hablaba con Bra. La gente no lo reconocía cuando les respondía con negativas que nunca habían salido de su boca, cuando los cortaba de manera educada pero tajante, cuando daba unas opiniones muy diferentes a las de los demás, cuando replicaba a su hermano o a la propia Chichí. Eso era una novedad, sobre todo cuando se mostraba especialmente feroz y pasional. A algunos les había molestado su actitud, pero a su familia y a Trunks, a pesar de las disputas, les gustaba verlo tan cambiado y espabilado.

Luego pasó _lo que_ pasó, y Goten, en su sumisión frente a Trunks, volvió a no ser nada. Chichí, aunque gruñona y muy mandona, a veces inoportuna, le había llamado dos veces esa semana para cenar en familia. Gohan también estaba allí. ¿Qué es lo que no va bien, Goten? No es nada. Estamos muy preocupados. Parecías tan feliz antes... Desde que cortaste con esa chica... No es por esa chica. Entonces, ¿por qué estás así?

_ Porque Trunks ha ganado y estoy congelado. _

No había otra manera de describirlo.

Su relación con él era normal. Habían vuelto a sus costumbres habituales, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, y las risas iban y venían, verdaderas, porque Goten de verdad lo quería y él también lo hacía, pero no era suficiente. Ya no. A veces pensaba que su relación era de servidumbre y callada necesidad, que Trunks tenía un hueco vacío que él llenaba con su presencia. Era egoísta, pero él siempre lo había sido.

Vulnerablemente egoísta.

El sufrimiento de Trunks más que el propio le estaba matando.

Pero no podía soltar su mano porque era la persona imprescindible, más que Bra incluso. A ella la amaba y él resultaba insustituible. La felicidad solo podía proporcionársela la chica vedada para él, pero la vida, el sentido existencial, solo podía dárselo Trunks. Así que Goten se movía en torno al principio más básico del ser humano; la supervivencia.

_Un trabajo así, tan frío... sabía que no podía ir bien para mí. Algo con animales estaría bien, o algo en el monte, o un dojo... sí... profesor Goten, especialista en artes marciales. ¿No sería genial? _

Los animales le seguían, aunque ya no lo hacían con tanto ímpetu como antes. Algunas veces había llegado a casa y se había encontrado auténticas bandas de gatos callejeros esperándole frente a la puerta. O, si daba un paseo por la ciudad, los perros callejeros acostumbraban a seguirle. Incluso algunos pájaros se posaban en sus hombros si se quedaba demasiado tiempo quieto. Recordaba que Bra se había reído de ello.

Goten se detuvo en mitad de la calle. Un hombre que tenía prisa, mucho más alto que él y fornido, pasó por su lado y sus hombros chocaron bruscamente. El hombre se quejó y siguió andando con el hombro adolorido, ya que el cuerpo del joven era puro acero. Goten no se inmutó. Miró sus pies. Acababa de darse cuenta de que había salido de casa descalzo, y la acera estaba húmeda y fría en aquel invierno interminable. Recordó también por qué estaba así.

—Hoy no vendré a dormir —le había dicho Trunks.

—¿Tienes una cita? ¿Quién es? —le preguntó él con picardía. Su amigo se rió.

—No necesitas saberlo. Solo es una noche.

—¿Y luego el mujeriego soy yo? Todavía tengo la esperanza de que algún día sientas cabeza —actuó como su madre haría con toda la intención de hacerle reír, y lo consiguió aunque los dos sabían que eso era algo difícil, y un tema peculiarmente duro para Trunks. Pero si el que lo sacaba a colación era Goten, no había ofensa de por medio.

Él lo sabía todo, y solo a él se le permitía hablar sobre ello con tanta soltura.

—Tengo que mantenerme en circulación. Soy el único de la familia que lo hace —en un principio, Goten estuvo a punto de reír hasta que el significado de esas palabras llegaron a su cabeza y fue capaz de procesarlas.

Trunks, que ya se estaba poniendo un abrigo para salir con un cigarro entre los labios, detuvo el viaje del mechero hasta su boca. Se quedó quieto de cara a la puerta a sabiendas de lo que acababa de decir y donde había metido la pata. No dijo nada, sin embargo, pero sí tuvo el atino de apartar el cigarrillo de su boca y guardárselo en el bolsillo junto al mechero.

—¿Cómo está tu hermana? —preguntó Goten rompiendo la regla del tabú—. Hace tiempo que no la veo —y no porque él no quisiera, sino porque ella era ágil y lo esquivaba, y probablemente él no lo intentaba lo suficiente.

Su amigo ya había agarrado el picaporte para salir cuando esa pregunta llegó hasta él. Calló, impertérrito, y al cabo de unos segundos hundido en una tensión tan vivaz que era imposible de ignorar, respondió.

—Creo que está saliendo con un chico de su clase. De su edad. Tiene algunos amigos, también. Todo va bien ahora.

_De su edad. Todo va bien ahora._

Goten hubiera jurado que pronunció esas frases con énfasis explícito, o quizás solo se lo pareció. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿A qué viene que saques el tema de la edad? ¿Cuándo no ha ido todo bien para ella? Nunca, nunca ha ido bien. Para ninguno de los dos. ¿Por qué demonios sacas ese tema?

Las preguntas mentales lo rompían, pero nada lo hacía más que la presencia de un desconocido humano interponiéndose en su cabeza, entre la de Bra y la de él. Era una figura oscura que lo ahogaba en un mar de incertidumbre, de inseguridades. ¿Cómo sería él? Debía de ser muy seguro de sí mismo, muy espabilado, sin miedo a nada ni a nadie, ni siquiera al hielo de Trunks. Ni siquiera al hielo de Bra. Solo una actitud decidida y firme podría atraer a la mestiza, porque ella jamás se dejaría doblegar por alguien ínfimo que no se hiciera notar. Nunca doblegaría su orgullo.

_ No como el bueno, inseguro y estúpido de Goten._

_No como el cobarde de Goten._

Goten sentía cosas incipientes en la boca del estómago, dolorosas, rupturas que se abrían paso de dentro hacia afuera, trepando por los poros de su piel, saliendo despedido por ellos. Se doblaba sobre sí mismo, se derretía y caía como un hombre de nieve un día caluroso, transformándose en una imagen grotesca de lo que era. Nunca más habría conversaciones por teléfono. Nunca más habría secretos ni citas a escondidas. Nunca más habría risas ni seguridad para él. Nunca más habría felicidad.

Se quedaría encerrado en el castillo de hielo con Trunks para siempre, porque a su amigo le apetecía, porque no quería quedarse solo. Porque tenía, quizás, demasiado miedo a quedarse solo, pero sobre todo porque Goten se lo permitía. Había sido él quien le había quitado la oportunidad, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que se derretía por la influencia del fuego que había renacido en su interior acabando con el hielo con el que Trunks lo había congelado y doblegado, ya era tarde.

La imagen de ese desconocido sonriente, la de sí mismo riéndose de sí mismo, la de Trunks riéndose de él por ser tan fácil de manipular.

—Goten... —el susurro de Trunks, conmocionado.

Las manos de Goten apretando el cuello de su mejor amigo apresado contra la puerta, estrangulándolo, aplastando su tráquea con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. Pero no era su culpa, no.

Era culpa de Goten.

Y quizás, por lo que Trunks representaba para él, un reflejo de sí mismo al revés, una parte de sí mismo insustituible, alguien que al desaparecer acabaría con su vida irremediablemente, como a quien le extirpan medio corazón y muere poco a poco o de golpe, quizás por eso le apretó con tanta fuerza la tráquea. No lo suficiente como para asustarlo pero sí como para que agarrara su muñeca en una advertencia clara. _Goten, por favor... si no me sueltas, te la rompo. _

Y Goten lo soltó, pero el odio ya estaba explícito en sus ojos oscuros, brillantes, puro fuego.

Salió de allí antes de que Trunks lo hiciera, y sus pies estaban descalzos.

**18**

Anduvo, anduvo y anduvo sin saber adónde iba exactamente. Podía jurar que su cabeza había desconectado, se había ido como pasaba cuando alguien estaba demasiado cansado y atenazado por las preocupaciones. No pensaba en nada realmente, solo caminaba sin importarle en absoluto ir descalzo, sin importarle Trunks, sin importarle dónde estaba yendo a parar su mente enferma.

Entonces oyó las risas.

Se detuvo.

Luego vino el repentino silencio.

—Oh... —oyó murmurar. No pronunció ni siquiera su nombre, ni una palabra que pudiera hacer ver que entre ellos había ocurrido algo más de lo que todo el mundo sabía. Sorpresa. Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Bra, ¿qué tal estás? Bien, ¿y tú? Todo bien. Adiós.

Esas habrían sido las palabras adecuadas para el caso, porque a decir verdad ninguno de los dos esperaba cruzarse de esa manera. Ella estaba allí, esperando en la acera rodeada de amigos y amigas humanas (conocidos y conocidas humanas), todos vestidos para una gran fiesta, incluida ella, ya sin la misma ropa provocativa, ahora con vestidos cortos y sugerentes, pero nunca tanto como los otros. Parecía alegre y feliz, deslumbrante, con esa belleza tan característica de su madre y ese porte orgulloso y altivo de su padre. De verdad lo parecía... hasta que lo vio.

Goten no la había buscado esta vez, o al menos no adrede, pero debía suponer que tarde o temprano se encontrarían porque todo lo que había pasado entre ellos era demasiado como para dejar que la distancia y el tiempo se lo tragaran.

No supo cómo reaccionar.

Uno de los chicos de ese grupo humano en el que ella intentaba fundirse con todas sus fuerzas le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros en actitud divertida y cariñosa para hacerla avanzar cuando el semáforo se puso en verde. Pero ella no se movió. Ni un camión podría haberlo hecho en ese momento. Sus ojos claros estaban fijos en los dos de él, patidifusos. El corazón, junto al resto de sus tripas, iba a salirse de su boca.

Al contrario que a ella, el corazón de Goten no latió más deprisa, sino que se detuvo. Se quedó sin aliento.

_Tengo que decir algo. Tenía que decirlo, lo llevo pensando durante todo esto tiempo, pero ahora... ¿qué era lo que tenía que decirle?_

—¿Pasa algo, princesa? —el chico a su lado miró a Goten. Lo examinó y su mirada se centró en los pies desnudos, lo que hizo que su cara casi se desencajara en una mueca de burla—. ¿Le conoces?

Aunque le miraba de una forma no muy simpática, a Goten no le importaba. Su visión se desvió a ese brazo cariñoso sobre los hombros de Bra, trepó por él, y cuando llegó hasta la cara del chico solo vio un montón de huesos rotos creados por su imaginación fogosa, esa que soñaba con tantas cosas que luego no se atrevía a hacer. En ese momento, el chico era una cara deforme por unos puños invisibles creados por él.

_No puede haber hecho nada con ella, ¿verdad? Pero no sería de culpar. Al fin y al cabo soy un idiota y perdí mi oportunidad. ¿Debería rendirme por fin?_

Se lo planteó seriamente. Ella parecía feliz hasta que lo vio, tan contenta de tener por fin lo que quería. Aunque fuera con una máscara falsa. Aunque ese chico que tanto se le pegaba no fuera su novio de verdad, y nunca lo sería. Aunque esos amigos tampoco fueran de verdad, un vago sustituto para la soledad abrasadora en la que se encontraban los dos, Trunks y Bra. Hermanos de hielo, compañeros de igual maldición. Ahora era el turno de ella de mentirse a sí misma, tal y como lo había hecho Goten durante tantos años.

Sí, Goten lo vio claro cuando ella habló, apartando el brazo del chico despacio en actitud sumisa y complaciente.

_¿Sumisa, complaciente? ¡Qué mentira!_

Nunca había sido así con él.

—Sí, lo conozco —declaró. Apartó los ojos de él por fin. Las piernas le temblaban cuando dio media vuelta hacia su compañero, ese que quería más de lo que ella pensaba dar.

_Claro que me conoces. Mejor que nadie, además. Y yo a ti. Y ellos no lo hacen, no ven que estás actuando, no se preocupan porque lo hagas. ¡Claro que me conoces, así que deja de girarme la cara y mírame!_

—Es un amigo de mi hermano.

Las palabras fueron como arena sepultándolo bajo tierra, como losas y luego lápidas pesadas impidiéndole el paso hacia el exterior. Porque había pronunciado las palabras prohibidas que ella nunca había usado con él, porque Bra era la única que lo había visto siempre como Goten, no como el hermano _de_, el hijo _de_ o como el amigo _de._ Ella siempre había sido la única y él la adoraba por ello. Siempre había pensado en ella incluso cuando era todavía más inconcebible hacerlo de lo que ya era, siempre había deseado que creciera rápido, todavía más rápido, y ella lo había notado y por eso le había provocado tantas veces, por eso había madurado más pronto de lo que debía hacerlo, por eso sabía más de sexo que ninguna de sus compañeras, porque le encantaba provocarle en conversaciones telefónicas de manera inocente pero sugerente, con cierta manipulación típica de su hermano, a veces malogrando su mente, aclarándola, haciéndole ver y negar que sus sentimientos, los de verdad, no los que aparentaba, necesitaban de Bra, y su cuerpo casi se prostituía en la silenciosa espera de que ella creciera un poco más. Se desfogaba con buenas chicas bajo la mirada helada de Trunks, siempre vigilante como el amo de la jaula de sus sentidos y deseos profundos. Si él no podía alcanzarlos, Goten tampoco lo haría. Dulce egoísmo y complacencia amistosa más que amor fraternal.

Ya no era Goten. El último resquicio que lo definía acababa de ser tocado y hundido. Si un humano hubiera pasado por su lado otra vez y le hubiera dado, se habría caído a pedazos.

Pero eso no pasó, y mientras veía a Bra dar media vuelta en negación de su existencia como alguien importante para ella, Goten se aferró con uñas y dientes a lo poco que lo hacía único y característico, a lo poco que quedaba de él y no de sus familiares o amigos. Genuino.

Cuando dio media vuelta le pareció oírlo.

_Sálvame, Goten. ¡No quiero ser como Trunks! ¡Sálvame!_

Ella actuaba, como él.

Y por una vez en su vida, lo que hizo no fue por complacer a nadie, ni siquiera a ella, o por ayudarla, sino por sí mismo, porque si no lo hacía, dejaría de existir.

Y porque siempre la había deseado y estaba harto de esperar a que creciera, de llamarla por teléfono, de aguantar las erecciones cuando la conversación se volvía tórridamente sexual, de fantasear con una cría y de oler sus bragas bajo la almohada. De aguantar la mirada gélida de Trunks, su egoísmo.

Al fin y al cabo, aunque las represalias y consecuencias impidieran su felicidad, era el amor que necesitaba.

Ni siquiera se percató del movimiento. La agarró de la muñeca y la arrancó de los brazos de esos humanos demasiado vulgares para comprenderla, y cuando Bra se quejó, pasmada por el doloroso tirón y por el cambio drástico de Goten, el joven que intentó reclamarla recibió la mirada del cielo tempestuoso, el tornado de fuego, la tormenta final.

La arrastró consigo ignorando sus quejidos y exigencias, y ella no hizo nada no solo porque no podía con ese brutal agarre, sino porque, en su fuero interno, no deseaba escapar.

Acababa de ser salvada, o quizás condenada.

**19**

—¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!? ¡No tenías ningún derecho, ninguno! —le gritó, furiosa. Le había dado una buena bofetada cuando Goten se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa que compartía con su hermano, montando un escándalo, soltándose al final de su agarre. Esperaba que Trunks la escuchara porque no pensaba caer en las redes otra vez. Ya había tenido suficiente—. ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Crees que puedes simplemente tomarme después de todo lo que ha pasado, sin más? ¿Ignorarlo, olvidarlo? ¡Yo no lo olvido y ya no te quiero, Goten! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio por ser tan cobarde! ¡Tuviste tu maldita oportunidad y no pienso dejar que me toques para que huyas cuando mencione a mi hermano otra vez! ¡Trunks! —chilló, llamándolo, desesperada más por lo que ella podía hacer que por lo que él, en su estado, podía llegar a hacerle—. ¡TRUNKS!

—Trunks no está. No hay nadie en casa —Bra calló, atemorizada, rabiosa. Goten la miró y en sus ojos había una determinación que hasta el momento no había conocido en él.

—¿Y por eso me traes aquí, porque él no está?

—Aunque estuviera lo haría.

—¡Mentiroso! —le chilló, pero el cielo era tan tormentoso ahora, que era imposible no creerle. Goten dio un paso hacia adelante. Su mejilla abofeteada estaba roja y casi hinchada. Bra se encogió, entre intimidada y enfebrecida. Su espalda dio contra la puerta del apartamento y él siguió acercándose hasta que fue imposible rehuirlo—. ¡No te acerques! —le amenazó, y en un vago intento por apartarlo golpeó su clavícula con un puño firme que logró detener su avance. Se quedó quieta, paralizada y ruborizada por el torpe gesto al notar su pecho duro como el acero bajo los nudillos, palpitando con una ferocidad brutal. Él agarró su puño y lo apartó, muy despacio.

Bra temblaba de cólera y melancolía cuando se acercó lo suficiente como para apoyar la frente sobre su hombro, acorralándola.

—Lo siento... Siento todo lo que te he hecho. Tú tenías razón, siempre la has tenido pero siempre fue más fácil para mí... negarte —Bra apretó los labios en un puchero girándole la cara, con mohines que pretendían contener los sentimientos inabarcables, los latidos de su corazón, las piernas derritiéndose.

—¿Crees que eso es suficiente? ¡Llevo demasiados años aguantándolo!

—Lo sé. Sé que no es suficiente, pero... —Goten no terminó de hablar. Su voz se apagó, y aunque Bra deseó decirle que no había ningún pero excusable, calló. Sus ojos brillaban—. Es que los amo... amo a los dos. Yo definitivamente no puedo decidirme, pero a pesar de todo sé que es esto lo que quiero, lo que _yo_ quiero, no lo que quiere el _mejor amigo de tu hermano_. ¡Estoy harto de hacer lo correcto, te quiero a ti, Bra! Con dieciséis años o cincuenta, con ropa provocativa o simple, siendo la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo o no siéndolo, creyendo en cuentos de hadas o no creyéndolos. Siempre ha sido así, y siento tanto... siento tanto no haberlo admitido antes y haberte dejado sola con esto... —Bra contuvo el aliento ante la decisión esperada, por fin, anhelada y ansiada. Ya sabía que Goten la quería, la amaba desde todas las perspectivas posibles, pero el amor no era suficiente en unas circunstancias como las suyas así que se había limitado a esperar, a empujarlo al límite poco a poco.

Casi se había dado por vencida.

Por fin tenía respuesta.

Tenía auténticas ganas de llorar, y otra vez se derretía. Pero el tiempo la había hecho cautelosa y antes de hacerse ilusiones, tragó saliva y, mordiéndose los labios se atrevió a hacerle frente a la pregunta en cuestión, el colmo de todos los males para esa pareja, pero tan querido por los dos que poco importaba lo que les hiciera.

—¿Y Trunks?

Cada fibra del ser de Goten se estremeció cuando oyó su nombre, y nuevamente se estremeció cuando pensó en separarse de Bra otra vez para que él pudiera estar bien, siempre él. Ya no era solo cuestión suya, sino también de ella. ¿Lo antepondría a Bra? ¿Era justo acaso? Pero estaba tan cansado de pensar por los dos... Toda una vida con él compartiéndolo todo, y no sabía qué ocurriría si daba el paso decisivo.

No hubo respuesta para esa incógnita, solo una sonrisa enigmática y tan tierna como agotada, inmediatamente seguida de su boca en una posesión avasalladora contra la puerta de entrada, en mitad del pasillo donde cualquier podía asomarse y ver a un adulto manoseando y besando de la manera más inapropiada a una adolescente, con las manos enredadas bajo el vestido en un agarre firme. Esa fue la segunda vez que le quitaba las bragas antes que todo lo demás, y Bra supo que siempre que llevara vestidos o faldas, acabaría de la misma manera; desnuda y húmeda de cintura para abajo, desprotegida. Pero ella se dejó, doblegándose como a veces conseguía hacer el fuego.

Segundos después ya no estaban en el pasillo, y se envolvían y protegían entre las paredes para nada salvas de aquel lugar compartido. Tiró de ella hacia las escaleras, y cuando Bra entendió adónde se dirigían, la piel se le puso de gallina.

Podía imaginar muchos lugares donde estar con Goten de esa manera, pero nunca se le había ocurrido pensar en la cama de su hermano mayor, entre sus sabanas que olían a él, entre sus escasas fotografías, donde ella y Goten permanecían junto a él, tan alegres y divertidos, entre sus documentos y entre lo que fuera que tuviera allí. Casi podía imaginárselo observándoles desde la puerta de la habitación. Temblaba.

Pero el fuego de Goten calmó sus temblores nada más hacerle la petición que había estado deseando hacerle desde que tenía hormonas. Quiero verte desnudo. Luego Bra se derritió al ver lo que tanto había deseado ver, y lo que muchas veces había imaginado que tocaba de mil maneras diferentes. En realidad, se derritió muchas veces esa noche pese al bochorno y al dolor consecuente, porque en circunstancias como aquella ser complaciente era algo muy bueno. Hubiera jurado que el hielo derretido corría por la cama y se derramaba sobre el suelo.

Y en parte así fue.

Goten no le dio importancia a los distintos tipos de _fluido _que habían manchado las sábanas de Trunks, ya fueran rojos, ya fueran pura excitación o su propia corrida.

De hecho, mientras abrazaba a Bra y consolaba la entrepierna de ella con sus dedos y su lengua después del innegable dolor por el que la había hecho pasar, pensó en lo poco que le importaba lo que pensara Trunks cuando viera las sábanas manchadas.

Estaba disfrutando demasiado y era demasiado feliz como para que le importara nada, ni siquiera las fotografías desde donde Trunks lo observaba con esos ojos que tanto pavor les provocaba.

**20**

Despertó temprano. Su horario de trabajo así se lo indicaba y Goten siempre despertaba a esa hora aunque no sonara el despertador. Bostezó y se llevó la mano a los ojos. Notó el algodón frotándose contra su cara y la apartó para ver qué tenía entre los dedos.

Bragas.

Se ruborizó e inmediatamente se giró hacia Bra, que llevaba despierta un buen rato, y lo miraba. Goten se ruborizó todavía más ante esos ojos azules tan profundos y alegres, brillantes.

—Buenos días —lo saludó.

Suspiró potentemente, suspiró sacando tanto de sí, que su pecho se quedó vacío de preocupaciones y sufrimientos, represalias y frustraciones, de despecho hacia sí mismo. Tuvo ganas de llorar de puro alivio al verla allí, ya sin necesidad de teléfonos móviles, ya sin necesidad de preocuparse por mirarla de manera inadecuada. _¡Ya lo he visto todo de ella! ¡Bra me lo ha enseñado, y no hay nada mejor!_

Goten se revolvió en la cama, aplastando la cara contra la almohada. Bra se aupó apoyándose sobre el colchón, curioseando al ver cómo sacudía las piernas de arriba abajo, dando patadas a la cama. Hizo amago de levantarse, pero él le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y se lo impidió, abrazándola con mucha fuerza, arrojándola a su lado otra vez._ ¡La abrazo con mucha fuerza y no le duele, ni se rompe, porque es como yo!_

—¡Eeeehh! ¿A qué viene esa alegría?

—¡Bra! —hundió la cabeza en su estomago y se restregó contra él. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Goten jugueteando como cuando ella era pequeña y no paraba de acosarlo buscando un poco de su atención. Si se paraba a pensarlo, resultaba increíble que él ya fuera un adulto cuando ella empezó a tener memoria. Veintiocho años, casi veintinueve, aunque gracias a la herencia paterna se veía estancado en una eterna juventud, igual que su hermano—. ¡Pasó de verdad!

—¿El qué pasó de verdad, lo de anoche? —preguntó ella con un marcado rubor—. ¡Claro que pasó, y por tu culpa tengo un recordatorio! —Goten elevó la cabeza para analizar su expresión entre ruda y avergonzada—. Me duele la entrepierna —aseguró.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó él, curioso—. Nunca antes me habían dicho algo así.

—Pues es verdad. Creo que necesito agua, o un té —se quejó. No mentía al decirlo. De verdad sentía una incomodidad que crecía conforme se movía. Había sido realmente molesto cuando fue al baño momentos atrás, pero volver a la cama y encontrarse a Goten durmiendo con tanta tranquilidad, tal y como ella sabía que hacía, como un crío despatarrado que respiraba alto sin llegar a los ronquidos, le hizo saber que merecía la pena la molestia.

—Te lo traeré. ¿Quieres el desayuno? —a Goten le rugió el estómago nada más mencionarlo y Bra rió. Él se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse. Los ojos de Bra se centraron en las fotografías que, en un momento determinado de la noche, había puesto boca abajo. No quería tener a Trunks mirándola con semejante fijeza y recriminación.

—Hay que cambiar las sábanas —atinó a decir. Goten las miró. Bra estaba cubierta hasta el pecho con una de ellas, manchada con restos de sangre reseca. También había que cambiar la papelera, donde estaban los preservativos usados que pertenecían al mismo Trunks y que Goten le había cogido. Menuda ironía usarlos con la persona que él menos deseaba, con su querida hermana pequeña.

Cuando terminó de ponerse los pantalones, se sentó sobre la cama, frente a ella.

—Quizás sea mejor dejarlas así.

—Pero Trunks se dará cuenta. Es muy intuitivo —Goten lo sabía. Sabía que lo haría y que la suposición no solo lo llevaría hasta él, el único que tenía acceso a su cuarto, sino hasta Bra. ¿Por qué otro motivo tendría sexo en su cama si no era para provocarlo?

No era verdad, pero sabía que eso era lo que Trunks pensaría. Se había desviado hacia su cuarto sin pensar porque necesitaba romper esa sumisión que tenía para con él con rebeldía. Haber hecho lo que Trunks no quería por nada del mundo en su propia cama era un acto simbólico que, debía reconocer, también le había excitado. Romper las cadenas de la helada opresión.

Pero de nada servía haberlo hecho si se escondía ahora.

—Lo que pase con tu hermano déjamelo a mí. Él sabía que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano o me mataría. No tiene un pelo de tonto.

—¿Lo sabía? —Goten se encogió de hombros, sonriente. Aunque ahora le tocara achacar con las consecuencias de sus actos, se sentía extrañamente relajado y despreocupado, como siempre le había pasado cuando hablaba con ella. Estaba seguro de que había tomado la decisión correcta—. No quiero que seas cruel con mi hermano, Goten —Bra calló, sorprendida de sus propias palabras. ¿Goten siendo cruel? ¿Con Trunks? Quizás por eso se rió.

—Nunca. Es una de las personas a las que más quiero en el mundo.

Bra suspiró. Sí, ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Y para Trunks, Goten era una de las que más amaba también. Esperaba que no se olvidara de ello.

Goten bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina bostezando. Sus labios todavía ardían del beso que le había dado a Bra antes de salir de la habitación. Se rascó la barriga plana y bien formada pensando en si tenían bolsas de té, algo que nunca solían beber. Su tripa volvió a rugir. Morirse de hambre era lo único malo en esa mañana, la que no tardó en considerar una de las mejores de su vida, en definitiva la mejor en los últimos años.

Entonces, mientras bajaba las escaleras, oyó cómo se abría la puerta que daba al exterior.

Goten no se alteró ni se heló, al contrario de lo que creía que ocurriría la próxima vez que viera a Trunks tras haberse acostado con Bra, su tesoro mejor guardado y el más querido, intocable, vedado, o al menos para Goten. Trunks había puesto tanto empeño en que no estuvieran juntos desde el principio porque era una manera de mantenerlo atado, de dejarle claro que si él no quería, no se hacía, como el dueño de un perro que le da con un periódico en el hocico para amaestrarlo, no necesariamente porque haya hecho algo malo.

En cualquier caso, se mantuvo tranquilo y sereno como pocas veces lo había estado.

Trunks entró en el salón con gesto despreocupado. Goten suspiró y se dejó caer sobre uno de los escalones, sentándose con la expresión más relajada y seria que podía albergar su rostro amable.

Su amigo soltó sus pertenencias sobre el sofá con gesto cansado y casi distraído. Él observó en todo momento cómo se movía, qué hacía, suponiendo que era plenamente capaz de captar su presencia. Trunks no le dirigió la palabra, y no supo si se debía a que había vuelto de mal humor o a que, astuto como era, con solo sentirlo sobre las escaleras que daban a su planta, desnudo de cintura para arriba, ya había acertado lo que había ocurrido. En cualquier caso, la tensión era grande, tanto, que Goten hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no ser devorado por ella.

Abrió la boca para llamarle, con toda la intención de contarle todo pese a lo que eso significaría para ellos, pero el sonido, el irritante sonido de su teléfono móvil lo acalló, siempre molestando. A esas horas los dos deberían estar en la corporación, sobre todo Trunks, el imprescindible, pero en lugar de eso estaba allí, demasiado tarde como para aparecer por allí.

Se acercó el móvil a la cara y pulsó el botón para rechazar la llamada. Silencio. Goten echó de menos el molesto sonido cuando Trunks, muy despacio, se volvió hacia él. Entonces tembló. Un escalofrío le atravesó la columna de parte a parte. Con la calidez de esa noche había olvidado cómo de frío podía ser el contacto con él, como podía pasar de un estado de amistosa alegría a uno de amenazante rabia cuando quería, cuando le salía desde las profundidades de las intimidantes orbes que siempre lo miraban todo por encima del hombro, demasiado conscientes de su diferencia, de la realidad de que siempre estaría solo, porque no había nadie excepto Bra y Goten, los dos traidores, que pudieran estar a su nivel, en su mismo bando, comprendiéndolo y a su lado.

Quizás lo que acababan de hacer no tenía perdón para él, y su amigo tragó saliva de solo imaginarlo, con los hombros hundidos y teniendo grandes dificultades para sostenerle la despierta y para nada presuntuosa mirada.

_ Sabía que lo harías. Sabía que tarde o temprano..._

Goten oyó las pisadas a su espalda, y aunque la presencia de Bra atravesando la puerta con urgencia y temor debería haber tensado más la cuerda, eso era imposible. A Trunks no le costó mucho imaginárselo todo, especialmente al verla vestida solo con la camiseta que era irremediablemente de Goten, con su nombre inscrito en ella. No esperaba que saliera de su habitación, sin embargo.

Tal y como su amigo pensó que haría, Trunks se lo tomó como una provocación clara. Sus ojos, puertas para los más recónditos sentimientos, se abrieron en sorpresa con la visión de Bra para luego volverse todavía más afilados y helados. Su hermana, aunque estaba ahogada en la pena por la traición que esos actos suponían, no rechazó su rabia.

Trunks tenía un control férreo por todo lo que le rodeaba, especialmente en Goten, pero nunca respecto a su familia.

El móvil volvió a sonar, pero en lugar de apagarlo la máquina se deshizo entre sus dedos, aplastada hasta que, pieza por pieza, cayó al suelo en un irreparable destrozo. Las piernas de Goten temblaron. Su cuerpo entero lo hizo y Bra lo vio desde lo alto de la escalera. Trunks también lo notó. No lo hizo con maldad, pero no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho por dentro al ver que seguía teniendo el control absoluto sobre su vida.

Pero estaba equivocado.

Goten miró de reojo a Bra, suspiró profundamente y decidió que no quería volver a ser el relleno secundario de un hueco vacío, ni un parásito de la felicidad, ni un fingidor nato, ni un complaciente sin cabeza, ni tampoco _el amigo de, el hijo de, el hermano de..._ Una vez el fuego había sido encendido, podía ser inabarcable, e irremediablemente el hielo siempre se derretiría a su paso.

—Trunks... —lo llamó sin el más mínimo tono de complacencia, ni intención de serlo. El mayor, por un momento, se sintió contrariado por esa voz autoritaria, más propia de él que de su inseparable compañero—. Tenemos que hablar.

Una vez más, miró a su hermana.

_¿Qué le has hecho? _

Ya no era su trozo de fuego. Ahora estaba descontrolado. Bra quiso abrazar y consolar a su hermano, pero Goten no le permitió el paso hacia él. Ese era un tema entre los dos, algo que deberían haber solucionado hacía demasiados años. Cuando Trunks se dio cuenta de que _eso_ nunca más sería rehuido por su, todavía, amigo, también se percató de que Goten estaba en medio de una batalla que, esta vez, pensaba ganar.

Un trozo de hielo en su pétreo rostro cayó al suelo, como el casquete de un iceberg golpeado duramente y sometido.

Al fin y al cabo, Goten no volvería a huir porque seguía atrapado entre titanes de hielo.

—Sí —admitió Trunks por fin, el hielo resquebrajándose alrededor de sus fieros ojos—. Está claro que tenemos que hablar.

...

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Y por fin, algo que no es Instinto Animal de una de mis parejas favoritas, y uno de mis niños favoritos. Es un oneshot sumamente largo, lo sé, y he tardado meses en llevarlo a cabo por mi escasez de imaginación e inspiración en la descripción de sentimientos, y sigo sin ver que haya quedado muy bien. De hecho, una vez terminado he acabado tan cansada de él y de los sentimientos que van y vienen, que he estado dudando seriamente si colgarlo o no, pero ya que está hecho, tampoco tengo nada que perder con subirlo, ¿no?

¿Qué le voy a hacer? Mi fuerte es, más bien, la comedia, no el drama o la angustia, pero necesariamente quería escribir algo así, más psicológico y profundo, y he de admitir que mis compañeras de facebook han tenido muuuuucho que ver, así que se lo dedico a ellas, especialmente **Schala** y **Jaz**, de quienes probablemente encontraréis punzadas aquí porque sus propias historias me han inspirado. Supongo que también se debe a que todas nos pusimos un poco de acuerdo en profundizar en el personaje adorable de Goten al menos una vez, ¡y es que hay tan pocos fics de él! Trunks siempre se lleva el protagonismo, en mi opinión, así que supongo que esto es un reflejo de esa opinión también. ¡Muchas gracias por soportar mi insoportable verborrea sobre este oneshot hasta que por fin lo acabo, chicas! Y si llegáis hasta el final, gracias por vuestra paciencia, que sería infinita.

Creo que puedo considerarlo más bien como un experimento narrativo porque nunca he escrito algo así y de esta manera. Quizás me esté volviendo más psicoanalítica, no lo sé, pero necesitaba desconectar de Instinto Animal. Los Titanes de Hielo, especialmente Trunks, me han machado la cabeza. Como suelo fastidiarlo en las notas de autora, no diré nada más sobre ello, cada uno con su opinión. Goten... bueno, supongo que os habréis dado cuenta de que la historia gira más en torno a él que a la pareja que hace con Bra. El muchachito es demasiado bueno creo yo, aunque quizás aquí lo haya puesto excesivamente complaciente, ¿quién sabe? Pero todo el mundo tiene miedo a no ser aceptado o a no encontrar su lugar en el mundo. Supongo que esto es un relato más bien en referencia a eso pero amplificado.

Y el final, es posible que resulte un poco abrupto, pero creo que es la mejor manera que tiene de acabar. Además, me encanta la intriga y la inconclusión en las historias. A mi entender, una historia entretenida tiene que enamorar por el contenido, no por el final, así que me lo he aplicado a mí misma. ¡Me encantan esta clase de finales abiertos!

Creo que es el oneshot más raro que he escrito en mi vida, y no creo que vuelva a escribir de esta manera nunca más. ¡Es rematadamente cansado y el resultado lo es todavía más! (releerlo para corregirlo ha sido un calvario)

Bueno, ¡nos leemos por ahí! Espero que, si no os ha gustado, por lo menos no os haya acabado aburriendo.


End file.
